A Monster Born
by jbird2352
Summary: The Cell games is in ten days. Gohan seems to think Gero was too smart not to have another lab so he goes off to find it, but things don't go according to plan. Gohan gets captured by a crazy scientist who wants to experiment on him. Will Gohan escape? How will this effect him? "I do not own dragon ball z or any of the characters. I think thats pretty obvious."
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Hell

Chapter 1: Welcome To Hell

"Hey Gohan why don't you go out today. You can go to the city or play in the forest. You can even go visit Piccolo if you want to. Your mother and I want to have some time alone today." Goku said to his only son.

Gohan nodded. "Sure dad. I'll be back around 8."

Goku smiled and ruffled his sons hair. "Thanks son. I promise I'll spend some time with you too. We can even go fishing tomorrow."

Gohan looked down. "Dad is it really okay to be having fun when the Cell games are 9 days away. Shouldn't we be training?"

Goku lifted his sons head with his finger. He gave the most reassuring smile he could. "I told you already Gohan. Resting is just as important as training. We trained vigorously for a while now. Our body needs time to recuperate."

Gohan sighed. "I get it, but it still feels like we're letting the world down."

"We're not letting anyone down son. We'll be ready for the Cell games."

Gohan smiled happily. "Well if you're so sure how can I not believe you."

Goku nodded. "That's the spirit. Now go on and have yourself a nice relaxing day.

Gohan turned on his heels and walked out the door. He flew off towards the direction of North city. He landed near the mountains. "Dr. Gero's lab should be around here somewhere. I know Krillin and Trunks destroyed it, but what if there was more to it than we thought. They didn't know he had a secret basement in his lab, so maybe he had another lab close by just in case his was compromised."

Gohan started walking around looking for doors or anything that looked like an entrance.

"I guess there really is nothing here." Gohan sighed as he leaned against a rock. Gohan got off the rock and stared at it questioningly. "Whats with this rock? " He knocked on it and put his ear closer. "Its hollow. That's weird?" He moved the rock to see a door hatch underneath it.

"I was right!" Gohan pried the door open. "I wonder whats down here." He jumped down and realized how dark it was. He made a ki blast to use as a light source. He started walking down the tunnel to see where it ended. "I don't sense anyone down here. This place must have been abandoned." He kept walking until a floor tile he stepped on went down. Something shot out of the wall and stuck into Gohans arm. Gohan pulled it out and threw it.

"I have to be more careful. That actually stung a little." Gohan kept walking being sure to avoid more traps. His steps started getting heavier and he started sweating. "What's going on? Why do I feel so sick. Maybe its time to get out of here." Gohan turned around and tried to fly, but he fell as soon as he tried to take flight. His vision started going blurry.

"Whats going on? What's happening to my body?" He saw the light of a flashlight coming towards him. He saw the figure of a man before everything went black.

Gohans vision finally started to fade in. He opened his eyes to see he was chained to a chair. He pulled on the chains to break them, but nothing happened.

"Don't even bother trying to break out. You won't be able too. The chains absorb you ki. The more you struggle the stronger the chains become." Said a voice in the room. "The chair and chains are also made from the strongest metal in the world. There is no way you can break them."

Gohan looked around and saw a man in a white lab coat. He had short red hair with freckles on his face. He stood around five feet ten inches. He had on black pants with black shoes. His eyes were brown and he had weird vibe coming off of him. "Who are you? Why am I chained to this chair?"

The man turned to him and gave an eerie smile. "Me? I'm just a scientist. My name is Jason and I chained you to this chair to perform certain...experiments on you."

Gohan started to shudder. "Experiments? Why? What kind?"

Jason started to howl with laughter. "My experiments involve how long the body can withstand certain torture."

Gohan looked like he saw a ghost. His face was ghostly white and sweat was starting to run down his forehead. "Please don't." He begged, but the scientist just kept laughing.

"My my. I never thought I would see a saiyan, and the son of Goku no less to beg for his life."

Gohans eyes widened. "You know who I am?"

"Of course I do. I was 's assistant after all. How do you think he was able to turn into an android? That was all me. I know about you and all your friends. Especially that green one. I was actually able to get some of his DNA from and do you want to know what I found out?" Jason said as he turned to Gohan.

"I found out that he can regrow limbs if he wants. He can regenerate. Now I know what you're thinking. 'why would someone who dabbles in torture care about regeneration.' Well if my lab rats can regenerate that means they live longer and my experiments can last longer. I wouldn't have to go searching for more subjects so often."

Gohan swallowed deeply. His heart was pounding against his chest.

"I see you realize the implications of what I just said. You're half saiyan too. I bet you'll last a really long time especially after I injected you with this serum. You're limbs will grow back even if I cut them off. I can't wait to begin my fun with you."

"No! Let me out! Someone! Anyone! Please help me!" Gohan yelled to the top of his lungs.

Jason gave a sinister smile. "No one will hear you Gohan. This room, no this whole underground lab is sound proof. Ki blockers are on you as well so no one will be able to sense you. You are mine!" Jason walked over to Gohan with a knife in hand. He cut off one of Gohans index fingers. Gohan screamed in bloody murder while struggling to break free of the chair.

"Oh how I love that sweet sound of agony." After half a minute Gohans finger began to grow back. Jason raised an eyebrow. "Oh only thirty seconds huh? That's the fastest time yet. Lets see if it takes thirty seconds for two fingers to grow back at the same time. He cut Gohans middle and ring finger off. Gohan struggled as much as he could to get loose. The pain was excruciating causing him to scream out again until his fingers grew back.

"Thirty three seconds this time. Good timing."

"Please no more! Please stop! I'll do whatever you say just no more of this!" Gohan begged.

Jason chuckled. "Whatever I say huh? Well I want you to scream a beautiful scream for me."

"Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you?" Gohan pleaded.

"You've done nothing to me. Don't take this personally. I just needed a toy and you wondered in here. In retrospect this is your fault for coming down here." Jason said as he snipped off all of Gohans fingers on both hands. Gohan felt as if he was going to pass out. He screamed louder than he ever has his whole life. He felt a pinch in his arm. He looked down to see a needle.

"Don't think you can go to sleep on me yet. I've just begun." Jason said.

"What...What was...in ...that needle?" Gohan panted out.

"Oh it was just an adrenaline shot. I gotta keep you awake now."

'Someone please help!' Gohan thought desperately.

Goku was standing outside looking at the sky darkening. 'Its past eight. Gohan should've been home by now.' He closed his eyes to sense for his son. His eyes widened when he realized he couldn't sense him at all.

"Chi Chi I don't know whats taking Gohan so long so I'm going to go look for him. I'll be right back okay?" Goku said to ease his wife of her worrying,

"Where is he Goku? He wouldn't intentionally be this late coming home. That's not like him." Chi Chi said in a paranoid voice.

Goku smiled. "Don't worry I'm sure he's fine. I'll be right back." Goku put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

He arrived on the lookout. He looked around for Piccolo. "Piccolo I need to talk to you. Are you here?"

Mr. Popo walked over to him. "Goku? What are you doing here?"

"Hello Mr. Popo. I'm looking for Piccolo. I was hoping he would know of Gohans whereabouts."

Mr. Popo shook his head. "I'm sorry but he doesn't. He flew off a while ago to look for him. Apparently their mind link somehow disappeared a few hours ago. He's been searching the earth ever since."

Goku looked down. "Why didn't he come to me? I'm Gohans father. He should've came to me with this information."

"Well at that time he said your energy was very...erratic. He said you were most likely mating at that time." Mr. Popo described.

Goku's cheeks were tinged with red for a few seconds. "Yeah he was pretty accurate." He then looked over the horizon with a serious face. "Thank you for the information Mr. Popo. I'm going to go talk to Piccolo."

Popo nodded as Goku put his fingers to his head and disappeared.

Piccolo was flying low looking for any trace of Gohan.

'Where are you Gohan? I need to know you are safe. Why can't I sense you? Why did our link disappear?'

Goku appeared right in front of him. "Piccolo we need to talk."

A/N: Thats the first chapter. I hope you like it. This story is already finished. I wanted to wait until I finished the story before I uploaded the chapters. Its going to be ten chapters long. If this story is well received then I will make a part 2. I'll release the chapters once a day. I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2: Decent to Madness

Chapter 2: Decent to Madness

"Piccolo we need to talk." Goku said as he appeared before his one time nemesis.

Piccolo growled. "What? Do you finally have time for your son now? Done screwing around?"

Goku sighed. "When did your link with him go out. I want to find him just as much as you."

Piccolo stayed quiet for a moment. He knew he needed any help he could get to find Gohan. "It went out a few hours ago. As well as his ki. I don't think he's dead, but obviously something happened. I last sensed him around here. Do you know why he was out here?"

Goku nodded. "Somewhat. I sent him out the house so Chi and I could have some privacy. He was suppose to be home by eight though. I wonder what happened. Why was he out here? Where are we anyway?"

"We're in the northern mountains. Gero's lab is around here, but why would Gohan look for that?" Piccolo asked himself.

"Why would he look for Gero's lab. Didn't Trunks and Krillin blow it up already?"

Piccolo nodded. "They did. I don't know why he came out here. Maybe he thought there was something left in Gero's remains of a lab, but that makes no sense."

"Well we won't be able to find out by standing here. Lets start looking for him." Goku said as he started his search.

(With Gohan)

The only thing that could be heard was Gohans screams and Jasons maniacal laughter. He heard a beeping noise and checked a device he left on his table. "Hmm it seems like my scanners picked up a couple of travelers. Piccolo and your father."

Gohan smiled slightly though he was still out of breath and feeling pain like no other. "They're here to save me."

Jason turned to him with a smirk. "Is that what you think?" I put the rock back in place after you came in here. There is no way they will see the hatch. They won't know the rock is hollow unless they knock on each rock in this mountain range. How does it feel for them to come so close, but not be able to save you."

Jason walked up to Gohan and ran a knife down his chest causing him to scream out. "Your body is starting to heal slower now. I guess I'm putting your body through the ringer. It needs time to rest."

"And you're going to give me that rest?" Gohan asked sarcastically.

"Oh sarcastic huh? I'll get that out of you. Even as a half saiyan you are really tough to endure all of this."

Gohan had scars all over his body. He had knife wounds, burn wounds, and scars around his fingers and toes where they were constantly being cut off. He had wounds from being electrocuted and hit with blunt objects.

"How did your other subjects last longer than the first day?"

Jason smirked. "Oh don't compare your treatment to theirs. I'm going all out on you. I only have about eight or nine days before we all die anyway if Cell has his way. I'll make sure to have my most fun on the day of the Cell games." Jason twisted Gohans fingers in a weird angle breaking them.

"If...yo...u want ...t..t..to live...then let me f...fi..fight at the C...Ce...Cell Games. We can b...beat him."

Jason cut Gohans broken fingers off. "And give up my fantastic new toy? I don't think so. I'll be back in the morning to continue my fun." He left the room leaving Gohan to himself.

Gohan started crying his eyes out. "This is so painful. What did I do to deserve this? I would much rather be dead. Dad? Piccolo? Someone please help me."

(With Goku)

"We've been searching all night Piccolo. Lets look in some different places for now. I'll contact the others to get more eyes in the sky. "

Piccolo growled. "You do what you want. Something tells me that Gohan is in this area. I'm going to keep looking around here."

Goku sighed. "This is a pretty vast area to search Piccolo."

"So because its a big area you don't want to search it anymore? Do you even care about your son?" Piccolo yelled in rage.

Goku scowled. "Of course I do! Its just pointless to keep looking in the same area we already spent all night looking in. You say you think he's around here, but we found nothing. I'm willing to search the entire earth for Gohan, not just one spot."

Piccolo turned away. "You look your way and I'll look mine. You may not trust my intuition, but I do. I will find Gohan with or without your help."

"Fine." Goku said. "I'm going to get some help and search in different spots."

"Do what you must." Piccolo said as he continued looking.

Goku disappeared to get more help.

(8 days until the Cell Games.)

"So he just up and disappeared? How did that happen?" Krillin asked after he heard the story.

"This does sound kind of weird." Tien stated.

Yamcha snorted. "It sounds really fishy if you asked me. You sure someone didn't kidnap him or something?"

"Who could kidnap someone as strong Gohan. He's a super saiyan for crying out loud. I don't think he could be kidnapped if he wanted too." Krillin yelled.

Goku just hung his head. "I don't know whats going on or where he is. We need to find him quick though."

"How are we suppose to look? We can't sense his ki and its not like he has a dragonball on him." Tien stated.

Yamcha snapped his fingers. "The dragonballs! We can use them to find him if all else fails."

Goku sighed. "We need to use those to wish Cell's victims back to life."

"Isn't Gohan more important Goku?" Trunks asked.

"The dragonballs grant two wishes now if I'm not mistaken." Tien said before Goku could answer. "We can use the first wish for Gohan and the second on the people that Cell killed."

Krillin nodded. "Tha'ts a great idea."

"Yeah, but if we do that we'll have to wait until after the Cell games. Who knows what will happen to Gohan by then." Trunks said.

Goku sighed. "You're right Trunks."

"Maybe you can use the Namekian balls?" Krillin stated.

"I already owe them for letting me take Dende as our guardian. How would it look if I go up there asking to use their balls too. In the end though I might have to do it. I might need to do it." _'Gohan is the only one of us who can beat Cell. We need him for the Cell games.'_ Goku thought.

Trunks slammed his hand on the table. "Well I'm not going to just sit here and wait for a miracle to happen. I'm going to look for him." He jumped up and flew off.

"He's right. Lets go look for Gohan you guys." Krillin said as he flew off as well as everyone else.

(With Jason)

Gohan was struggling against the chair. He thrashed about, but it didn't seem to do much of anything. 'Okay visualize your pain going away Gohan. Think of a mantra to repeat. Something to keep your mind busy.'

"AGHHHHHH!" His thoughts were interrupted when Jason started peeling off Gohans finger and toe nails.

"Ah that's the scream I was waiting for! I wonder if they will regenerate like your toes do? If they do I wonder how long it would take." Jason said with glee.

After an agonizing 10 minutes his nails started to grow back. "Your body takes longer to regenerate after all the torture I put you through. I guarantee by the time I'm done with you, you will be able to regenerate immediately after the injury happens. Its like I'm creating the ultimate super weapon."

"That's i...if I li...live that lo...long." Gohan stuttered out.

Jason walked up and picked up a sledge hammer. He swung and hit Gohan in the arm effectively snapping it in two. Gohans screams rang throughout the room. "Oh you'll live that long, but we'll all die on the day of the Cell games anyway. And don't think I didn't see you trying to keep your mind off the pain. That's not what I want. I want you to accept the pain. Embrace it and keep screaming your head off for me."

Gohan started convulsing. Jason started walking away. "I'll leave you to your devices now. Tomorrow I'll check how long it takes for your eyelids to grow back. Then I'll test the eyeballs."

"I'm...no...not...su...sure Na...me..kians can gr...ow back ey..eyes." Gohan stuttered out.

"No they probably can't, but my regeneration serum is a lot better than namekian regeneration. I got the basis from them, but I took it a couple of steps further. That's why I need my test subjects. To reach further heights in science."

"I tho..thought you...we...were...just a psychopath." Gohan grunted out.

Jason picked up a wrench and swung it at Gohans mouth knocking out several teeth. "Oh believe me I am. Now I wonder when your teeth will grow back. This is so fascinating, but I'll have to run that test some other time."

Jason walked out leaving Gohan bleeding from the mouth. He closed his eyes and passed out from the pain.

He looked around and saw that he was inside his own mind, but ironically he was still tied to the chair. "Even in my own mind I'm stuck in this chair." He said to himself.

"That's because you're letting it happen." A voice yelled out.

Gohan saw himself walk in front of his view. "Who are you? Why do you look exactly like me."

"I'm a figment of your imagination. I was created due to all the mental strain you've been going through."

Gohan looked confused. "You said I'm letting it happen. What do you mean?"

"I mean you're in this chair because you choose to be. You need to accept and embrace the pain. That's the only way you'll break free. You need to channel your inner hate. Become a monster to beat a monster."

Gohan shook his head. "I can't go against my morals like that. I can't become a monster. That's the one thing I fear most."

"Its either that or continue to suffer. No one knows you're here. No one is coming to save you. If they really loved you they would've used the dragonballs by now. You can only rely on yourself to get out of here."

"My dad will save me." Gohan said sure of himself.

"Don't rely on him. He'll only disappoint. So will the rest of your friends. You can only rely on yourself. Accept that or you will die by this madman."

"My dad and my friends will come for me. I have faith in them." Gohan said with confidence.

"You'll sing a different tune later, but hopefully its not too late by then."

Gohan sighed. "I'm creating illusions of myself in my head and having full conversations with them. I'm really starting to lose it. Please come soon dad."

A/N: End of chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Slowly but Surely

Chapter 3: Slowly but Surely

(5 days until the Cell games)

"It seems you've become accustom to the pain now Gohan. That's no fun. I have to get more creative with my torture methods. I need to hear the beautiful scream." Jason said as he looked for a certain tool.

Gohan looked stubbornly at Jason. He endured many torture methods but he didn't scream at all for the last two days. He refused to give Jason the pleasure of hearing him scream. It took a lot for him to hold in all the pain, but it was worth it to see the dissatisfaction on Jason's face.

Gohans eyes narrowed when Jason approached him with a drill. Jason laughed maniacally. "I want to hear that beautiful sound and I won't stop today until I hear it." He forcefully open Gohans mouth and began drilling in his mouth. Gohan struggled and thrashed about, but he wouldn't scream.

Jason frowned and pulled the drill out. He started slapping Gohan across the face multiple times. "Why won't you scream!"

He grabbed his hair and yelled in frustration. His eyes widened when a thought came to him. "Maybe this will get me what I want." He took the drill and slammed it in Gohans ear bursting his eardrum.

Gohans eyes widened as he screamed with pain. "Ah that's what I wanted to hear. would you rather I go clock wise or counter-clockwise with the drill." Jason said as he pushed the button to spin the drill bit. Gohans screams became louder and louder.

He brought himself into his own mind to stop thinking of the pain, but the pain seemed to follow him their.

Gohan cried as he was still stuck in the chair even in his mind. "I can't take this anymore. I want to leave! I want to go home! I'm tired of all the pain! Please make it stop."

"Stop begging for others to help you. You have to stand up and help yourself."

"By becoming a monster? There's no way that's happening." Gohan stated.

"So you're just going to keep getting tortured. Look at all the pain you suffered. Look at all the pain you're in now!" The manifestation said. "Do you really think your friends are coming to save you? Its been 4 days now. No one is coming for you. You have to save yourself."

"I..." Gohan paused as he couldn't think of a way to refute him.

"Just accept the pain and embrace it. Become the monster that's hidden deep within. Unleash your rage."

"I...I'm scared of what I'll become."

"You'll become a lot worse if you keep putting it off Gohan. Aren't you tired of the pain?"

Gohan sighed. "Honestly I want to die already."

He was pulled from his mind and screamed bloody murder while Jason snickered. "I didn't think I would have to gouge out an eyeball just to get a reaction from you. I told you about trying to zone out didn't I? I need to hear your screams."

"Y...o..you're sadistic!" Gohan yelled.

"You're just now figuring that out?" Jason said as he kicked Gohans leg making it bend at a weird angle.

Gohan endured the pain and refused to scream yet again.

"So are you going to make this a game for me? How much torture can I inflict before you scream? Keep playing that game and I'll have to cut off a certain private part."

Gohan yelped when he heard that making Jason grin. "You don't want that? Then I advise you to let your screams out."

"I will escape Jason and I will kill you!" Gohan said with vengeance.

"Kill me? Escape? You're not in a position to make threats little test subject. I still have much more fun to have before the day is over."

Gohan growled. 'I will kill you!'

(With Goku)

"Can't you find him King Kai?" Goku asked.

King Kai sighed. "I told you Goku I can't sense him anywhere. Not even on the planet earth. If he is on earth then he must be someplace where my abilities have no effect."

Goku lowered his head. "I'm using the namekian dragonballs then. I need my son back."

"I know this is tough for you Goku, but you need to think rationally. What if you need the Namekian balls after the Cell games. What if the earth balls aren't enough. I know it sucks to say this, but you might have to wait until after the Cell games to wish Gohan here."

"Without Gohan at the Cell games there is no choice. He's the only one strong enough to defeat him."

"It sounds to me like you've given up hope Goku. You still have a day left in the chamber. Why not use it?"

Goku shook his head. "I don't think it'll matter. My power won't increase much."

"Goku you need to get a hold of yourself. How do you think Gohan would react to seeing you like this. I hate to say this, but right now you need to focus on Cell. If the world dies, then finding him won't matter. Once the threat is over you can use all your time and resources, like the dragonballs, to get Gohan back."

Goku sighed. "I hate to think like that, but you're right. I need to make sure their is a world first for Gohan to live on. I'll pour everything I have into finding him, so there is no way I can lose to Cell."

Goku stood up and powered up a bit. "Cell will die and I will find my son. No matter what it takes."

(4 days until the Cell Games)

"It seems that some of your hair is starting to turn white. It must be due to the mental and physical stress you're going through." Jason stated.

"Well whose fault is that?" Gohan spat.

"You've been a bit mouthy today. I wonder where that's coming from."

"Go to hell!" Gohan snarled.

Jason chuckled. "And the language! Your mother definitely taught you better than that."

Gohan growled. "I fucking hate you!"

"Starting to accept your anger now huh? I guess you need some kind of outlet. You need to release that pent up aggression. You need to vent some of that pain."

"You will die!" Gohan yelled.

Jason waved his hand. "Of course and so will the rest of the world." Jason took a knife and starting skinning Gohans arm.

Gohan screamed, but the hatred in his eyes never left.

(In Gohans mind)

"You're starting to finally let go of your soft side. You're embracing the pain and the hate. You're turning into a monster slowly but surely."

Gohan struggled against the chair. "I'm trying to remain myself, but that's not helping me get out of here."

"You can maintain this farce for five more days until you die or you can give in."

Gohan sighed. "Even if I give in I still won't have the power I need to escape."

"You'll never know unless you try. There is a lot of power inside you. You just need to release it. I know you're tired of having your fingers, toes, and nails yanked off. I know you're tired of the eye gouging and the cutting off of the eyelids. Its time to break free of these chains. You know what to do."

"I'm kinda use to the pain now. I can hold out and find a way to escape without changing who I am."

"That naive mindset is going to get you killed."

Gohan looked down. "Maybe, but I'm not giving up on my self. I don't want to change who I am."

"You'll see it my way sooner or later." The Gohan look alike disappeared.

Gohan sighed. "Maybe sooner than you think. I'm getting tired of this torture. I do know one thing though. Jason will die by my hands."

A/N: End of chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: No More Pain

Chapter 4: No more Pain

(3 Days until the Cell Games)

Gohan was panting uncontrollably. His right ear was cut off. One of his eyes were gouged out. both his arms were broken. His fingers and toes were cut off. He had knife wounds going down his chest and back. He was convulsing. He tried to retreat to his mind again to get his mind off the pain, but he was in a daze.

"Well I think I went a bit too overboard today, but I can't help myself. The end of the world is in 3 short days. I have to get all my fun out by then." Jason said with glee. "I'll be back tomorrow morning for more fun. Even I need my beauty sleep."

Gohan stopped convulsing, and stood still. He was motionless.

'If I didn't know any better I would think you were dead.' A voice rang out in Gohans head.

"I might as well be."

'Is this what you've come too? Just waiting on death to take you? What about killing this psycho so he doesn't do this to anyone else. Don't you want vengeance? Revenge?"

"Right now I just want to rest. To die so I won't feel anymore pain."

"So your will to live is gone then? You need to be at the Cell Games. What if Cell destroys everything."

"If that means I can die then so be it." Gohan answered.

"That's it then huh?" The voice said. "You might be alive on the outside, but you're dead inside already. I guess there is just no talking to you. You're already broken.

(With Goku)

Goku was throwing punches and kicks at a light speed pace. He was shadow sparring in the hyperbolic time chamber.

'I need to get stronger at all cost. I need to find Gohan. I need to save the earth.'

(With Piccolo)

A scream of frustration escaped the Namekians mouth. "Gohan where are you!" Piccolo punched the earth causing a huge crater. "I searched this area millions of times. I searched inch by inch, but I still can't find anything."

Piccolo sat down and grabbed his head. "I must be missing something. Some clue. Anything that will give me at least a little lead of where you are."

He stood up and looked to the sky. "I know you're still alive kid and I will find you. I don't give a damn about the Cell games. You are my first priority."

(With Bulma)

"And that should do it!" Bulma said with a clap of her hands. She finally finished the rebuilding on android sixteen.

Dr. Briefs leaned back into his chair. "Well that took a little longer than expected. Was your mind distracted by Gohans disappearance."

Bulma sighed. "Yeah I've been trying to think of a way to track him, but nothing comes to mind." She hugged her body tightly. "I feel so useless."

Dr. Briefs stood up and walked over to his daughter. He placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Its not your fault dear. This just happened at the worst possible time. Everyone is busy trying to find a way to save the world from Cell."

"But that doesn't mean we should hold off finding Gohan until after the Cell games. He should be our top priority." Bulma stressed. "A lot of us owe our lives to the kid and we reward him by putting him on the back burner."

Dr. Briefs looked away. "You are right, but what do you think Gohan would want. You think he would want everyone to jeopardize the worlds safety, because he went missing?"

"Yes because he's a child. Everyone forgets how young he really is. He's only nine years old. Any nine year old would put their lives first. That's how they think. He's probably scared, confused and alone."

"We'll find him dear. We'll find him."

(2 days until the Cell Games)

Jason stopped the torture he was doing on Gohan and snarled. "Whats wrong with you. You're not even giving a reaction to anything I do? You've been like this for the past two days! Today and tomorrow are my last two days to have fun and they will not be ruined by you!"

Gohan looked up at Jason with a mask of indifference. "There is only so much you can do to a person. You've inflicted every kind of torture you could for the last seven days. I can bear all the pain you cause me now. My tolerance for pain is on a level you couldn't even fathom anymore. That's the thing about around the clock torture. You really can't do anything worse."

Jason gritted his teeth, but Gohan continued on. "Your need to have fun at my expense is over. To put it simply. You...Can't...Hurt...Me!"

"Is that so!" Jason yelled. He shoved the drill in Gohans ear and began to drill causing Gohan to laugh. "What the hell is so funny!"

"You did this already Jason. Whats wrong? You can't come up with anything new now?" Gohan taunted.

Jason screamed in frustration. "How about I cut off your nether regions again."

Gohan shrugged his shoulders as much as he could."Do what you want. I refuse to scream for you anymore. You will no longer hear the sound you love most. The only satisfaction you'll get now is by killing me."

Jason was losing his self control. He started throwing things around and breaking tables. He stopped after a few minutes of his tantrum. He turned to Gohan with a wicked grin on his face. "I know how to get a reaction out of you. I'll be back tomorrow and I will get what I want. One last scream from you!"

Gohan spat on the ground as he walked away. "You'll never get that scream from me you bastard."

(With Goku)

Goku was now out of the Hyperbolic time chamber and he was back home with his wife.

"Goku I want my baby boy back." Chi Chi wailed.

"I know Chi Chi. I want him back too. We looked everywhere though. Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Trunks, and Piccolo have been looking very hard." Goku explained.

"Goku its been seven days! We should've been used the dragonballs by now."

"Then that would screw up the plan we have for after the Cell games. We need them to wish Cells victims back to life."

"I don't give a damn about Cells victims. I don't give a damn about your plan. I only care about my son and his safety right now Goku. Why can't you act like a father instead of a hero for once?"

Goku winced and looked down. Tears started escaping his eyes. Chi Chi felt bad and embraced him. "I'm sorry Goku. I didn't mean it. You're a good father. I'm just upset."

"And you think I'm not. I'm trying to train for another threat on the earth and find my son at the same time. I'm so lost right now. I'm barely keeping it together."

Chi Chi started crying as well. "We'll get through this together Goku."

Goku nodded. "We'll find our son Chi Chi. We'll find him and save the world."

A/N: End of the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Monster Unleashed

Chapter 5: Monster unleashed

(The day of the Cell games)

'Jason hasn't been in here to torture me yesterday. The Cell games should be today according to that calendar on the wall. I wonder why that's there anyway. He probably wanted me to count down the days until my death. I guess that's why there's a clock too.' Gohan thought. Just then he heard a door open. He turned his head to see Jason walking in dragging an older unconscious man and a younger girl.

"Ah Gohan I'm glad you're awake. It took me a while, but I am back. I will get my scream today." Jason said.

Gohan growled. "What are you planning?"

"Oh since you won't scream for me I found two people who will. I remember from your file that you are a goody two shoes. You have high morals. You can't stand to see the innocent get hurt."

Gohans eyes widened. "No..."

Jason laughed. "Oh it seems you figured it out. I'm going to torture the both of them in front of you. You not being able to help will drive you insane. I'll get the scream of anguish that I want from you...and them!"

"Stop this! Its me you want to torture. Don't bring them into this!"

"Too late boy! This is your fault. You pushed me to the extreme and now you're going to suffer for it. Their lives are on your head!

(Earlier)

Jason was in North City wondering around. 'There has to be someone around here. The best way to hit his heart is to have someone get hurt on his watch. He'll go crazy if I torture someone in front of him. That's if I can find someone! Cell scared everyone off!'

Jason kept walking around the city hoping to find at least one survivor. He sat down on a nearby bench to rest. "I guess there is no one around. I wasted a whole day looking, and found nobody."

Jason closed his eyes and rested for a bit. His eyes shot open when he heard voices to his right. He turned to see an old man and a young girl that looked to be his granddaughter.

Jason grinned like a madman before fixing his face to look innocent. 'Now how do I trick them to going to my lab? I gotta think this through.'

The old man dropped to his knees while having a coughing fit while the young girl tended to him.

Jason smiled. 'There's the ticket.' He got up and walked over. "Is everything alright? He asked in the most innocent and caring tone he could.

The young girl looked up to him with tears welling in her eyes. "My grandpa is very sick. He needs some medicine or a doctor."

Jason nodded. "Well there is no one around here. We moved a lot of our medicine and food to the shelter. There is also some doctors there."

"Shelter?" The little girl repeated.

Jason smiled. "Yes we made a shelter out in the northern mountains. Its an underground bunker. We thought it would be a good defense against that monster Cell. We can try to treat your grandfather there."

The little girl looked at her grandfather who finally stopped coughing. He stood up and got himself together. "I'm not to fond of shelters or bunkers. We had to leave our town, because of one. The man who built it tried to use our fear to his advantage and take our money and food. Unfortunately he succeeded."

Jason gave a friendly smile. "Well we're not trying to take from you. I'm just worried about your well being. We're not going to charge you for anything. Its the end of the world anyway. Today we die, so we just want to spend our last day today in peace."

The old man sighed. "I'm sorry if I seemed rude. Its been a long week for us."

"Don't mention it." Jason said as he offered his hand. "My name is Jason."

"I'm Lao and this is my grand daughter Lime. Its nice to meet you."

"Like wise. I came out to see if there were any stragglers walking around, and I guess I was right. You don't have to stay with us, but at least come to get seen by our doctors." Jason offered.

Lao sighed. "Thank you for your kind offer. I will accept."

Jason smiled. "That's good to hear. Come on follow me. Its about a twenty minute walk from here."

Lao and Lime followed Jason to the mountains. They made small talk on the way trying to get to know each other. Lime ended up being too tired to walk, so Jason gave her a piggy back ride until they reached the hatch.

(With Piccolo)

Piccolo was still flying above the Northern mountains when he sensed something.

'Its just a couple of humans, but what are they doing all the way out here.' He felt their ki signatures disappear. 'Something weird is going on. Why did the ki signatures go away? Maybe it has something to do with Gohan. Maybe they know something.'

Piccolo flew off towards the last place he sensed he sensed the humans.

(Back with Jason)

Jason made sure to move the rock above the hatch before he closed it. After that was done he climbed down to Lao. He pulled a gun out of his coat and grinned.

Lao started another coughing fit. Jason turned and shot the gun at a coughing Lao. A dart came flying towards Lao. It stuck him in the chest causing him to fall backwards.

"Sorry Lao. I kinda lied to you. This is no bunker for survival. This is a bunker for science!"

"No! Grandpa!" Lime yelled out.

Jason chuckled. "Don't worry there's one for you too!" He shot a dart and hit her in the shoulder.

Lime and Lao were both unconscious. Jason picked Lime up and draped her over his shoulder. He drug Lao by the back of the collar and started walking.

"Time to get my scream!"

(Back to the Present)

"I'll give you an ultimatum Gohan. I'll torture only one of them. I'll give a quick and painless death to the other, but you have to choose. You choose who dies quick and who suffers through the torture. You have twenty seconds. To choose. If you can't then I will just torture both of them."

"You bastard!" Gohan yelled.

Jason grinned. "Your time begins now!"

'I can't let them die. It doesn't matter what I say they'll die either way. He probably plans on torturing them both anyway. They're both here because of me. I can't let them die, but there is nothing I can do.' Gohan thought.

"You idiot! You can save them if you give into the hate! Accept it and bring out your inner power." The voice said.

'I can't!' Gohan responded.

"Then they will die!"

Gohan looked at Jason. "Please don't do this."

"Ten seconds left Gohan."

"Please Jason! I'll scream however you want me to. Just leave them out of it." Gohan pleaded.

"Five seconds!"

Gohan started sweating.

"Four!"

"Three!

"Two!"

"One!"

"Don't torture the Girl!" Gohan yelled out.

Jason smirked. "Okay Gohan. I won't torture her." He threw Lime to the ground and tied her to the table. He started chaining Lao to a chair. After he was done Lao started to stir.

"Whats going on?" Lao asked.

Gohan looked down. "I'm sorry."

Lao looked at Gohan and then at Jason."What are you going to do with us?"

Jason grabbed a tool and walked over to Lao. "I'm going to torture you like I've been torturing that boy there for the last nine days. I gave him an ultimatum to torture you or your granddaughter. He chose you, so now your granddaughter will get a painless death."

Lao looked over at Gohan. "Thank you. I know she's still going to die, but I would rather go through the torture than her." He starred into Gohans eyes. "You have the power inside you young one. I can sense it. Just set it free. Let it go. I beg of you to escape this and save my grand daughter. Please I beg of you to save her."

Gohan was speechless. Jason having seen enough of this walked over. He yanked off one of his finger nails causing Lao to scream until he started having another coughing fit.

Gohan struggled against his chains. "No stop! Please stop this!"

Jason only laughed. "That's what I want to hear. Lets keep up this good time!"

He pulled off the rest of his fingernails and toe nails leaving Lao dry heaving. He started breaking and cutting off the fingers one by one. He gave adrenaline shots to him to keep him awake. He moved on to the toes and started removing them as well.

"You'll die of blood loss before I get to really have my fun." Jason said with a pout.

Lao looked at Gohan. "I beg of you to use your power to escape and save my grand daughter. You can do it! You have too!"

Gohan looked down. "I can't."

"You can't or you won't."

"I don't want to turn into a monster." Gohan answered.

"Who said you had to stay a monster. If you need to be a monster to escape then do it, but you don't have to stay a monster. Become one only when you need to be." Lao answered.

Gohan had no response. He was absorbing every word.

Jason put his hand to his mouth and faked a yawn. "I'm tired of you now. You can't scream, because you keep coughing."

"Grandpa?" Lime said as she started to stir. She blinked her eyes a couple of times to get them to focus. She saw her Grandfather tied up and bleeding with cut off fingers and toes.

"Grandpa!" She yelled while starting to cry.

"Lime don't look!" Lao yelled. "Shut your eyes!"

Lime obeyed and closed her eyes tight.

Jason approached with a knife and placed it to Lao's throat. "Any last words?"

Lao looked towards his grand daughter. "I love you Lime. Always remember that!"

Jason slit the throat of Lao causing blood to leak.

"Grandpa!" Lime yelled as she saw the blood flow from his neck.

Gohan eyes were wide as well as his mouth. He thought over the words Lao said to him.

(With Piccolo)

Piccolo landed to where he last felt the energy of the humans. "What is going on here? I know I sensed them here last." Piccolo started shaking with rage. "Damn it!" Piccolo yelled as he released a small shock-wave with his power. The shock-wave destroyed all the rocks around leaving the hatch out in the open.

"That wasn't here before. Gohan must be down there. My instincts were correct after all." Piccolo opened the hatch. "Don't worry Gohan I'm coming!"

(With Gohan)

"Well that was fun. Now to torture the girl!" Jason said with a clap of his hands.

Gohan turned towards him. "You said you wouldn't torture her!

"Oops! I had my fingers crossed."

Gohan growled and struggled to get free as Jason got closer to Lime.

Gohan lowered his head. He retreated to his mind."What do I do? I need to save her!"

"Then break free!" The illusion Gohan was standing in front of him.

Gohan didn't respond.

"You heard what Lao said. You don't need to stay a monster. You only need to become one in times of peril. Don't do it for yourself. Do it for Lao. Honor his last wish. Save his granddaughter. "

"Who said you had to stay a monster. If you need to be a monster to escape then do it, but you don't have to stay a monster. Become one only when you need to be." The words of Lao kept running through Gohans head.

'I'm tired of torture! I'm tired of death.' I'm tired being weak. I'm tired of not being able to do anything. I'm tired of Jason!' Gohan thought to himself. He looked up and saw the image of himself he created when he first started getting tortured.

"I'm tired." Gohan stated.

"So you're giving up again?"

Gohan shook his head. "No. I'm tired of fighting back the monster within. If I have to become a monster to beat a monster then so be it."

Gohan thought of all the time he was spent being tortured. 'No more pain.'

He thought of how no one came for him. 'No more relying on others.'

He thought of Lao's words and his death. 'No more deaths of good people.'

He thought of Jason torturing others. 'No more torture. No more Jason!'

He was no longer in his mind. He looked up at Jason with a fierce look. "No more."

Jason was in front of Lime ready to cut her, but turned around when he heard the voice of Gohan. "What was that Gohan."

Gohan snarled. "No more! I won't let you harm anyone else. AGHHHHHHH!"

Gohan started screaming and trying to power up.

Jason only laughed. "Its futile Gohan. Those chains absorb your ki. The more you struggle, the stronger they get. "

Gohan kept screaming and struggling while raising his power.

"Didn't you try this already Gohan? Its going to fail like before."

"I WILL KILL YOU! Even if I have to become a monster to do it!" Gohan screamed while powering up even more.

Jason's face fell. His eyes widened. "This shouldn't be possible. How is he generating all of this power? The chains should've drained him dry by now."

Gohans hair started turning gold while his eyes were flashing turquoise.

Jason backed up in fear. He started sweating profusely. "This can't chains constantly drain energy and become stronger. They should even be able to hold Cell down after it drained Gohan of energy for the past week! Plus the four ki absorbers placed on Gohans wrists and ankles should be stopping him from doing this as well! What the hell is he?"

Gohans hair spiked all the way up with one lock hanging over his face. His final push for power shattered the chains and ki absorbers that held him and the chair he sat on. He had electricity flowing around his golden aura. Gohan fixed his glare on Jason.

"You die now Jason." Gohan said in a low deeper voice. He moved faster than light getting in front of Jason. He grabbed his arm and snapped it in half. Jason gave a blood curling scream.

Gohans eyes hardened. "Doesn't feel to good does it? You probably never felt the pain that you gave others. You just laughed and enjoyed their pain. Lets see if you can enjoy your own pain."

Gohan pulled Jasons broken arm towards himself, making Jason howl in pain. He grabbed Jasons fingers and broke them one by one.

"You son of a bitch!" Jason yelled.

Gohan punched him in the nose causing it to bend at a crooked angle. Gohan smiled down at Jason. "That's the sound I wanted to hear. The sound of you in pain is something I've wanted to hear the whole time you kept me in this damn place! I hope your voice doesn't go hoarse, because I'm just getting started."

Gohan snapped Jasons leg in half. He stomped on his ankle completely crushing it. Gohan walked over to the table and picked up the drill. "Lets see how you like a power drill in your ear drum." Gohan shoved the drill in his ear and pressed the button. Jason screamed like a mad man. Gohan pulled the drill out and gave Jason a knee to the face.

"You probably wont live too much longer." Gohan stated. "I want you to suffer, but every minute of you being alive is driving me crazy." He stretched his arm in front of Jason preparing a blast. "Any last words?"

Jason opened his eye that wasn't swollen and looked at Gohan. "You judged me and called me a monster and now you're a monster. You became you're worst fear!"

Gohan chopped off his arm. "I don't care as long as I can kill you. It takes a monster to kill a monster. "

Jason snickered. "You think you won boy? The damage is already done. I will die, but you will live the rest of your life remembering what I've done for you. I can see it now. You waking up from the nightmares in the middle of the night. Never trusting another person until the day you die. You'll never know peace again. I've broken you."

"Before you die just answer me this? Why? Why did you do all of this? Whats the point?"

"Well honestly I just enjoyed it, but if answers are what you want then reach into my coat pocket. There is a thumb drive that should answer some questions surrounding Dr. Gero and his motives that led to the creation of the androids and Cell

"What? Didn't he build them to kill my father?" Gohan asked while reaching in to his pocket and taking the thumb drive away.

"Its a lot deeper than that." Jason said."Check the drive for the answers kid. As for my reasoning. I just wanted to have fun." Jason chuckled a bit before coughing up blood.

"See you in Hell Gohan!"

"And I'll kill you all over again." Gohan held his palm out and blasted Jason away until there was nothing left. He looked over at Lime who was cowering in fear.

Gohan dropped his super saiyan 2 form. He walked over and broke her chains setting her free. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. We need to get out of here so get up and follow me."

Gohan started walking, but Lime wasn't following. He turned to her and growled in annoyance. "We need to leave now unless you want to be in here when I blow this place up."

Lime yelped and started following behind Gohan, but she made sure to keep her distance. While they were walking Gohan turned and saw how shaken up she was. He sighed heavily. "Look I know you just went through something traumatic, but you need to try and calm down."

"But my grandfather. He's...He's..."

"He's dead and its all my fault. You guys never should've been dragged here." Gohan finished.

"And...and you were...brutal. You...you ki...killed him in such a brutal way."

"He deserved it." Gohan said in a monotone voice. "He was going to kill you if I didn't do anything."

"Why were you here anyway? Were you..." Lime started.

"Being tortured? Yeah. For a little over a week actually. Worst week of my life. I thought life was tough before, but this took the cake."

"Why didn't you escape like you just did when you first got here." Lime asked.

"I couldn't. In order to tap into my power I had to accept the pain. I had to embrace it and I did. I felt incredible, but the victory was hollow. Something bad always has to happen before I can tap into my powers. I gave into the rage and that's how I broke out. "

"I don't understand." Lime said.

"I didn't expect you to. Whats your name anyway?"

"I'm Lime Lao." Lime answered getting a little more comfortable around Gohan. "Whats yours?"

"I'm Gohan."

"How old are you? If you don't mind me asking."

'I am 9, but physically I'm 10 because of the hyperbolic time chamber. So should I say i'm 9 or 10?' Gohan thought to himself. "I'm 9 years old."

Lime stopped walking. "You're 9? You look so much older."

'Perks of being half saiyan.' He thought. "I get that a lot."

Gohan walked into a room and saw a computer. "Hold on Lime I want to check something out first." Gohan turned the computer on and plugged in the drive. He many folders, but the one he was looking for was labeled 'For Gohan.' Gohan clicked on it and watched as the video started with Jason sitting at a computer screen staring at the camera.

"Gohan if you're watching this then you killed me. Congratulations kid you actually grew a pair." Jason said with a chuckle.

"But really though. I commend you on passing you first test, but this little game is just starting. You may think I'm dead, but if you didn't think I had a plan B then you are even dumber than I thought. Technically you killed me, but he was merely a clone. I am alive and well. I switched out with my clone around day 3 of your torture spree. I did most of the torture for research purposes. My clone however is different from me. I can't make perfect clones. There is always one defect and the clone you encountered just loves torture and pain. He loves hearing people scream."

Gohan banged his hand on the table cracking it while he watched the video.

"As for me I wear a ki blocker at all times so you'll never be able to sense me. You'll never find me. Anyway I'm sure you want some answers as to why I did this. Its nothing personal, but I was trying to make you stronger to beat Cell. I knew you had the power to do so. All I had to do was bring it out or die trying. You see I still have a lot I need to do and a lot I need to accomplish in this world. I'm not ready for it to end unless it ends by my hand. From studying you and your friends I learned a lot. I learned that you had immense power that was waiting to be released. I learned that the more a saiyan is injured the stronger he becomes after healing, so that's why I gave you regeneration ability. You should be thanking me really. I pretty much made you the strongest in the universe."

Gohan snorted while clenching his fists. "Thanking you! I should be killing you!"

"I'm pretty sure you're yelling at the computer right now, but I can't hear you. This is pre recorded genius. Now even though I made you strong I'm sure you still want revenge on me."

Gohan nodded. "You're damn right I do!"

I've taken a fascination with you Gohan. I know its weird for a grown man to be fascinated with a kid but you intrigue me. Taking a pure hearted person and breaking them beyond their limits just amazing to me. That feeling will never change, but you're different. Everyone else I broke didn't have a will to live. You lost your pure heart, but that fire inside you is burning hotter than ever. I want to continue pushing you as far as you can go. I want to push you past your breaking point and I will do whatever is necessary to complete my goal."

Gohan growled. "Its just a game to you! I will find you and kill you."

"Now you probably want to know why Gero created Cell and the other androids. I guess I owe you that much at least. Now Gero created them to kill Goku, but not because Goku took down the red ribbon army. He did what he did because Goku destroyed the red ribbon army base. A lot of people retreated from the building that day, but not all of them did. Goku thought he was just destroying the base but when the base came down the rubble crushed a few people. Unfortunately the red ribbon army was under attack and losing a lot of their power when you're father started crushing through it. Gero thought it was safer to have his wife and child at the base with him so no harm could come to them. When your father attacked the building came down and the rubble buried Gero, his wife and his child. My uncle was Geros science partner. He was the only family I had left and he decided to bring me to that base that day as well. My uncle and I found Gero and his family, but his family didn't make it. Gero was the only survivor. My uncle was only able to save him by turning him into the android you saw and fought minus the upgrades. So now you know Gero's story. It doesn't make what he did any better, but at least you know he has a valid reason to hold a grudge against your father."

Gohan stood there silent not knowing what to say.

"Now that the long winded story is over there is a few more things I wish to say. I know you'll kill Cell and the world will be at peace, but you'll only have 2 years of peace from me. That's all I'm going to give you before I continue my game with you. So prepare yourself for a lifetime of me. Oh and one more thing. This drive is toast. While you were watching this video the computer was destroying this drive. I had enough foresight to know you wouldn't wait to leave until you watched this drive. Remember I'm always 3 steps ahead of you." Jason said as the computer went black."

Gohan extracted the drive as quickly as he could. "Maybe Bulma can find a way to fix it or something."

Lime looked at Gohan. "That was crazy. I didn't really understand a lot of it, but I got some of it. Especially the part where he said he'll never leave you alone. Are you going to be okay? And are you really going to fight Cell."

Gohan sighed. "Thanks for the concern, but I'll be okay. As for Cell he dies today. Come on lets get out of here."

They continued walking in comfortable silence until Gohan suddenly stopped in his tracks. He placed his hand in front of Lime to stop her. "I see someones shadow. Stay here and don't move unless I call you."

Lime nodded and stayed still. Gohan snuck up to where he saw the shadow. He turned the corner and thrust his fist forward. He connected to someones stomach bending them over. Gohan lifted their head up and his eyes widened.

"Piccolo?"

Piccolo shook his head and held his stomach. He saw Gohans face and froze. "Gohan I finally found you."

A/N: End of Chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: The Cell Games

Chapter 6: The Cell Games

Gohan wore a shocked expression. "You were looking for me? Even today? Shouldn't you be at the Cell games?"

Piccolo stood up and ruffled Gohans hair. "You're more important than the Cell games. There was no way I was going to stop searching until I found you."

Gohan smiled slightly. "Lime you can come out now."

Lime came around the corner and hid behind Gohan.

"Whats been going on Gohan. I couldn't sense you and our mind link disappeared." Piccolo asked.

"Its a long story Piccolo. I'll fill you in later. Right now I have to deal with Cell." 'Nothing related to Gero will survive if I can help it.' Gohan thought to himself.

They started walking towards the exit when Piccolo couldn't keep quiet anymore. "I know you said you'll fill me in later, but for now can you give me the short version. And who is the girl?"

"Long story short is that a scientist captured people and tortured them to death. Lime here hasn't been tortured yet, but her grandfather was." Gohan answered.

"What about you kid?" Piccolo asked already knowing the answer.

"Well I was gone for about nine days, so that should answer your question."

Piccolo wisely kept quiet knowing to save the questions for later. They reached the hatch and opened it up. Gohan stepped outside and basked in the sun.

Piccolo walked over and put his hand on Gohans head. Gohan tensed at first, but relaxed himself. Piccolo noticed and stowed away that piece of info for later. A bright light consumed Gohan and he was now wearing the gi that he had after he left the hyperbolic time chamber.

"You needed some new clothes kid. Yours were torn and ragged" Piccolo stated.

Gohan nodded and turned to Lime.

"Lime do you have any family you can go to right now?"

Lime shook her head. "My parents were killed by Cell. All I had left was my grandfather."

Gohan sighed. "This makes things difficult. I need to go fight Cell, so I need to take you somewhere safe for the time being. I'll take you to Kami's look out. Is that okay Piccolo?"

Piccolo nodded." Thats fine kid."

Gohan picked Lime up bridal style causing her to blush. "Hold on Lime." Gohan blasted off with Piccolo following behind.

Piccolo could barely keep up with the young saiyan. 'He's gotten so much stronger in the past nine days. What happened to you kid?'

Lime buried her face into Gohans gi to avoid the wind. They landed on Kami's lookout in no time. He set Lime down. "Okay Lime I know this is weird and you have a lot of questions right now, but can you save them for later? I have some business to take care of and by business I mean Cell."

Lime could only nod in agreement.

"Good. You'll be safe up here. I also need you to hold on to this for me." Gohan handed her the drive. "Keep this safe and don't show anyone ok?"

Lime nodded and shoved it in her pocket.

"Gohan!" Dende yelled as he ran towards him. He threw his arms around the young saiyan and laughed joyfully.

"I missed you a lot Gohan. I was so worried when I found out you were missing!" Dende said. Mr. Popo walked out and smiled at the scene.

Gohan gently removed Dende off of him. "Hi Dende."

Dende backed up and his facial features fell. "Gohan whats wrong? You don't seem like yourself."

"Thats because I'm not myself anymore." Gohan said in a monotone voice. "Things have changed. I changed."

Dende tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Lets just say the Gohan you knew died. How you've seen me before is something you will most likely never see again. I've been through some...things."

"What kind of things?" Dende asked?

Gohan shook his head. "Things I don't want to talk about." He walked looked over to Lime. "Dende this is Lime. I saved her from some crazy scientist. Can you keep her company while I go squash a bug?"

Gohan looked to Mr. Popo. "Mr. Popo can you answer any questions she has for you? "

Mr. Popo nodded. "Of course I can do that."

"Thank you." Gohan turned to the edge of the lookout. "Come on Piccolo lets go." Gohan jumped over the edge and started flying towards the battle with Piccolo by his side.

"So I see staying in super saiyan form made some of your hair permanently blond." Piccolo stated.

Gohan grabbed a lock of his hair and pulled it in front of his eyes. "Its not the super saiyan transformation that caused this Piccolo. Some locks of my hair color just changed to white within these past nine days.

Piccolo's eyes widened. "But how?"

"You should have Kame's wisdom now right?" Piccolo nodded. "Well what happens when a human is subjected to extreme stress?"

"It turns the hair grey, but your hair is white. That doesn't make sense?"

"Maybe it has to do with my saiyan heritage. I'm not too sure myself. I'll just buy some hair dye once this is all over, so its not a big deal." Gohan said as they continued the flight in silence.

(Cell games)

"So now that the trash is dealt with who will challenge me first?" Cell said after smacking Hercule away.

"I will go. Its time I put that bug in his place." Vegeta stated.

Goku stepped up. "Guys let me handle this."

"Oh no Kakarot. Why do you get to go first?" Vegeta complained.

"Think about it like this Vegeta. If I fail and you clean up after my mess that would make you superior and stronger than me."

Vegeta smirked. "Fine then you go first."

Goku flew down to the ring.

Cell unfolded his arms and grinned. "I thought for certain that you would be my last opponent."

Goku walked across from Cell. "I'm ready when you are."

Cell got into his stance as well as Goku.

Cell and Goku rushed at each other and collided fist in the middle of the ring. The collision caused a small shock wave.

Cell pulled his fist back and aimed a punch at Goku. Goku noticed and ducked under the punch. He responded with a uppercut to the chin.

Cell swiftly moved to the side to avoid it. Cell threw his arm forward and tried to blast his opponent. Goku fazed out of view. Cell looked around trying to find him. Goku fazed back in behind Cell and kicked him in the back.

Cell flew forward with a handspring and threw some ki blasts at Goku. Goku smacked each one away. Cell flew forward with a punch, but it was blocked. Goku fazed out along with Cell. Each one kept it up until Cell landed a punch on Goku.

Goku and Cell eyed each other in the ring. "Cell I'm done with the warm up. I'm ready to get serious."

Cell looked confused. "This early? We barely warmed up at all."

"I have other things to do, so lets get this over with." Goku responded.

Cell nodded. "As you wish."

Goku started powering up as much as he could. He was causing the ground around him to shake as rocks started gravitating upwards. When Goku finished he glared at Cell. "So what do you think?"

Cell smirked. "I think I'm going to get one hell of a fight.

Cell charged at Goku and threw a fist at his face. Goku grabbed the fist and tried to knee Cell in the stomach.

Cell parried the blow with his free hand and jumped backwards. He threw a blast which Goku just deflected upwards.

Goku disappeared using the instant transmission and kicked Cell in the back. Cell fell forward but used his hands to hand spring himself back to his feet.

Goku disappeared again, but this time Cell closed his eyes and stayed as still as possible. When he heard Goku appear behind him he turned around and blocked the punch coming for his face.

Goku was so surprised that he didn't see the fist coming for his face. Goku reeled back with the hit and Cell continued his advantage. He punched Goku in the stomach slightly doubling him over.

He kicked Goku in the chest sending him to the ground on his back. Cell jumped in the air and threw a blast at the grounded Goku creating a huge explosion.

Cell smirked as he waited for the smoke to clear. He was about to throw another blast down, but a boot to the side of his head sent him crashing down. Cell flipped in mid air and landed on his feet. He looked up in time to dodge an incoming Goku. Goku landed in the ring after a missed kick and swung his fist at Cell.

He tried to punch Cell, but he dodged it and threw a kick at Goku. Goku avoided the hit and blasted Cell. Cell was sent flying away, but came flying back in and was knocked aside with a kick.

He launched his way towards Goku and kicked him backwards. Cell continued his assault with a kick to the chest but Goku blocked it by crossing his arms in front of him. He back flipped to gain distance and shot a ki blast at Cell.

Cell deflected it, but he wasn't ready for the elbow to the jaw that Goku delivered. Cell punched him in the jaw, but Goku retaliated with a kick to the chin. Cell reeled back and threw a jab to the jaw.

After his hit connected Goku punched him in the stomach. They both back flipped away and flew forward punching each other in the face at the same time. They flew backwards and stared each other down panting slightly.

"This is crazy! I can't believe how they're going at it. Goku and Cell are so powerful." Krillin said in shock.

"Yeah this is unbelievable. Gokus strength is unbelievable. Not only is he matching Cell blow for blow, but he's actually getting more hits in. He has the advantage." Trunks said getting excited. "Looks like we won't have to fight at all."

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled. "Can't you idiots see that Cell still has more power! This fight is far from over."

Yamcha hung his head. "So you're saying Goku can't win."

Vegeta shook his head. "I'm not saying that. Cell is still holding back, but its possible that Kakarot is too. This fight can go either way, but if anyone has the upper hand its Cell."

Goku and Cell disappeared from view. The only thing that could be heard were the shock-waves from the blows the two fighters were landing on each other.

Cell fazed back in view when he was shown hurtling towards the ground. He stopped himself and floated back towards the ring.

"I'm tired of these pesky rules. Its time to do away with them." Cell said as he pointed his hand downwards towards the ring.

Goku's eyes widened as he turned to face his friends. "Everyone back away now! He's destroying the ring!"

Cell let the ki blast go and destroyed the ring.

"Now that the rules no longer apply to us we can go all out!" Cell said as he and Goku went at it again.

(With Gohan)

Gohan and Piccolo were still flying towards the Cell games. "So do you really think you can take on Cell?"

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "No I don't think I can. I know I can. I will kill him."

Piccolo's eyes widened a little. "Kill? That's never been part of your vocabulary. You never willingly wanted to kill people."

"People change Piccolo. There are some people who deserve death and Cell is one of them." Gohan answered.

Piccolo was at a loss for words. 'What happened to you kid? What caused you to become like this?'

"I know what you're thinking Piccolo. What happened to make me like this? How can such an innocent little boy change in just nine short days?" Gohan said as if reading his mentors mind. "Well a lot has happened. Like I said to Dende. The Gohan you knew is dead and in his place is is a monster."

"You're not a monster Gohan. You the furthest thing from one." Piccolo said in a serious tone.

"Tell that to Jason." Gohan answered.

Piccolo looked confused. "Who is Jason?"

"Jason is the scientist that captured me. He tortured me for nine days. I ended up killing him to escape."

"I don't know the whole story yet, but it was either you or him. You valued your life and that girls life over his. I find that normal. That doesn't make you a monster."

Gohan chuckled dryly. "Yeah that's normal, but that's not what I'm talking about. I could've easily just knocked him out, or killed him instantly. You want to know how he died? I snapped his arm and leg in half. I broke his fingers. crushed his ankles. I broke his nose with a punch to the face. I took a power drill and shoved in his ear and pressed the button. I drilled into his eardrum. I used my own hand to chop his arm off. Then after I questioned him for a few seconds I blasted him to death."

Piccolos eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This didn't sound like the Gohan he knows.

"Not too normal is it Piccolo?" Gohan asked rhetorically. "You see? I am a monster and not just because I did that to him. Its because I enjoyed doing that to him. I enjoyed taking power into my own hands and ending his life. He was a low life who deserved a more painful death." 'At least until I found out it wasn't really him.'

"Gohan...I'm sorry." Piccolo said as he looked down. "I'm sorry for letting this happen to you. I should've found you as soon as you went missing. This is my fault."

Gohan smiled slightly. "Stop it Piccolo. It's no ones fault that this happened. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Nobody could've really prevented this. The room was ki proof. Nobody could sense anything in the room I was in. I'm sure you tried your hardest to find me. "

"But..." Thats all Piccolo said until he was interrupted by Gohan.

"Enough Piccolo. I don't want you blaming yourself with what happened to me. If anything its my fault for being in the northern mountains anyway. "

Piccolo nodded. "I still don't think you're a monster kid. There is no way I would ever think that."

Gohan nodded. "I know Piccolo, but lets see if you think the same way after I rip Cell apart." Gohan turned super saiyan and kept flying on alongside Piccolo.

(With Cell)

Goku was panting heavily with sweat and blood running down his face. He had bruises and cuts all over himself. Cell was fairing just a little bit better.

"I knew you would give me a true fight Goku!" Cell exclaimed as he tried to catch his breath.

Goku scowled. 'I won't win at this rate, but I need to keep fighting. If I can wear him down enough then maybe Vegeta and Trunks will be able to take him out.'

"This fight has been great Goku, but I'm afraid its time to end it. Your power has been draining steadily throught this fight. You are no longer a challenge anymore. It would be pointless to keep fighting you."

Vegeta tensed up. "Get ready boy. One of us is up next. Kakarot won't win this fight. Its over for him."

"We can't just leave him out there to die then. We have to help him." Tien yelled.

"We'll do no such thing." Vegeta snarled. "You may not be aware of this, but Saiyans hate when others intrude on their fights. Saiyans would rather die in battle than to disgrace themselves by accepting help. Kakarot is no different from I in that aspect. We must respect his wishes to die in battle."

Yamcha narrowed his eyes. "I don't care how much disgrace he suffers. There is no way I will watch my friend die here without lifting a finger to help.

"Its not like we could do much anyway. I hate to admit it, but Kakarot is a lot stronger than I am. He's most likely wearing Cell down right now so one of us has a shot at him. If we jump in now everything he did will be for naught. If you want the world to survive then we must honor the sacrifice he is willing to make. No matter how painful it is." Vegeta stated causing everyone to stare slack jawed at him.

Goku tried to kick Cell, but Cell fazed out of view. He fazed back in and kicked Goku in the back. Goku turned and swung his foot only to hit air. Cell reappeared in front of Goku and punched him down towards the earth.

Goku landed on his feet and cupped his hands to his sides. "Kamehameha!" Cell stopped the blast in its tracks and threw it out the atmosphere.

"You're getting weaker and weaker Goku." Cell said as he appeared in front of Goku and punched him in the stomach. Goku doubled over. Cell punched him in the face making him hit the ground. He stood over top of him and started stomping on his chest repeatedly causing Goku to cry out in pain.

"This is so hard to watch. I can't just sit here." Trunks said with grated teeth.

"Endure it boy. We will strike with the time is right." Vegeta answered.

Cell looked at the other Z fighters. "Will no one help him?" He looked down back at Goku. "It looks like you're by yourself Goku." He outstretched his arm and opened his hand. "Thanks for the fight Goku, but this is where we end it."

Cell was about to fire when a foot connected with his head sending him flying.

Goku looked up as his sight came back into focus. He focused on the face of the person who saved him only for his eyes to widen. "Gohan!?"

A/N: End of Chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: A Monster Showdown

Chapter 7: A monster showdown

"Gohan!? You're back!" Goku said as tears started forming in his eyes. He got up from the ground and tried to embrace his son. Gohan extended his arm to block Goku from hugging him.

"We can save the reunion for later. Right now we can't afford to drop our guard." Gohan answered.

"Where have you been son?" Goku asked still excited to see his son.

"I'll explain everything later, but right now I need you to go over to the others. I'll take Cell."

Goku nodded. "Of course son. You're the only one who has the power to beat him."

Gohan looked at his father skeptically. "How do you know that?"

Goku smirked. "Like you said. Everything can be explained later."

Goku flew over to the other fighters to watch the battle between his son and Cell. He stood beside Piccolo.

Cell came back and stood in front of Gohan. "So you decided to show your face after all? I just assumed daddy left you at home."

Gohan got into a stance and scowled at Cell. "I was a little busy with a co worker of yours."

Cell cocked his head to the side in confusion along with Goku."I can't say I know what you're talking about. I have no co workers. I work alone."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Does the name Jason ring a bell? He claimed he was Dr. Gero's assistant."

Cells lips curved into a smile. "I have knowledge of him yes. He was Gero's assistant until Gero decided to get rid of him. Jason was a little to out there for Geros liking. Gero wanted people to experiment on and turn into cyborgs and androids. Jason only wanted to use them as guinea pigs and say it was for science."

Cell started chuckling when he saw the look on Gohans face. "You were a victim weren't you? Oh that's rich. How did he manage to get his hands on you? He wasn't even suppose to be alive."

"What do you mean by that?" Gohan asked.

"I told you earlier. Gero decided to get rid of him. I guess he didn't kill him in this timeline." Cell answered. "Somehow that lunatic kept his life here."

"I wouldn't go that far. I can guarantee he died. His death was very painful."

Cell smirked. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Around the clock torture will do that too you."

"So I'm guessing you're holding a grudge against all of Gero's creations huh?

Gohan shook his head. "Only the truly sick minded ones and you just so happened to make that list."

"Then come at me then child."

"Gladly." Gohan rushed forward and buried his fist in Cells stomach. Cells eyes widened from the attack, and he was met with a knee to the face causing him to stumble backwards a little. Gohan jumped in the air and slammed his foot across Cells face sending him to the ground.

Cell jumped up as fast as he could, but as soon as he did a foot found its way in his side. Cell gasped in pain, but Gohan punched him in the face sending him backwards again.

Cell flew up in the sky to create some space. "Damn that kid! I didn't know he was so vicious."

Gohan smirked. "Whats wrong Cell? Am I too much to handle? I actually thought this would be a fun fight."

Cell growled. "Why you little pest!"

The Z fighters looked on in shock.

"Man Gohan is really tearing it up out there." Krillin said.

Yamcha nodded. "You're telling me. Cell hasn't even landed a hit on him yet."

Trunks narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, but something seems off about Gohan. Something definitely happened in the days he was missing. He seems like a different person."

Vegeta nodded. "I agree. The boy was never this aggressive in a fight unless he lost himself in his rage. It looks to me that he is fighting to kill."

Goku shook his head. "Gohan is just trying to save the world. He wants us to be at peace and he knows he has the power to do it."

Piccolo grunted. "He's been through an ordeal these last nine days. He said he'll explain everything after the world is safe from Cell."

"Where ever he was he must of been training." Tien said. "He seems to be a lot stronger now than he was before and it doesn't even look like he's trying."

"Yeah, but Cell has yet to use his full power." Goku said. "I still have full confidence in Gohan though. I know he'll win this."

Cell flew down and slammed his fist into Gohans face sending him flying backwards. Cell flew behind Gohan and kicked him forward.

He fazed out and back in front of Gohan and buried his fist in his stomach. He kicked him up in the sky and fazed out.

He fazed back in above his opponent and clasped his hands together. He hammered Gohan to the ground causing a small crater to form.

Cell floated back towards the ground. "It looks like you were all talk boy." Cell started to chuckle until he saw Gohan stand up. He started dusting off his clothes and didn't seem to have a scratch on him.

Gohan cracked his neck and his fingers. "If that's all you got I urge you to surrender Cell."

Cell scowled and flew forward with a punch. Gohan intercepted the punch with one of his own. Gohan lifted his foot into Cell stomach. He held his hand out and blasted Cell backwards.

Cell was kicked in the back as soon as he stood up, but he threw his hands forward for a handspring and flipped back to his feet.

"Come on Cell enough playing around. I want to see your full power." Gohan complained.

Cell chuckled slightly. "Well I wanted this to be fun, but if you're so eager to die then I guess I have no choice."

Cell started powering up and shaking the earth in the process. "This is my full power boy. You have no way of beating me as you are now."

'That's it? I won't even have to go to the next level.' Gohan thought as he smirked. "You're right. Maybe I should go all out too." Gohan started summoning his power. He powered up until he was at his full super saiyan power.

"So shall we begin boy?" Cell asked as he got into a stance.

Gohan followed with his own stance. "Lets dance."

Cell and Gohan both flew forward in a fierce clash.

"Man those guys are really going at it. So much power between the both of them." Tien stated.

"Yeah its nuts. Who would've known Gohan was so strong." Krillin replied.

"Yeah, but he's still holding back." Goku said causing everyone to turn their heads in his direction.

"What do you mean Kakarot."

"I mean Gohan has more power inside of him. I sensed it in the hyperbolic time chamber. I don't know if he's holding back purposely or if he just can't access it yet." Goku explained.

Yamchas eyes widened. "How can he have even more power?"

Vegeta turned his head back to Gohan and Cell. 'I refuse to believe it. There is no way that brat is even more powerful. Kakarot is just full of it.' He thought to himself.

Cell was panting heavily, but Gohan was only slightly winded. No matter what Cell did Gohan always had a counter. He was fighting Cell like it was just a stroll in the park. Cell had bruises, burns, scraps, and cuts while Gohan didn't even have a scratch.

Cell growled and flew off towards Gohan again, but like before he could barely land a blow. After dodging a few hits Gohan retaliated with a kick across Cells face sending him to the ground. Cell got up enraged.

"Whats going on? Why can't I hit you?" Cell yelled.

Gohan smirked. "Because I'm stronger than you."

Cell scowled. "I'll show you power." He jumped up in the sky and cupped his hands. "If you dodge this the earth is toast!" Ka...me...ha...me...ha!" The biggest Kamehamea wave that Cell could muster was sent towards Gohan.

Gohan just stood there waiting for the blast to hit.

"Gohan do something!" Goku yelled out.

Gohan cupped his hands and started chanting those famous words as well. "Kamehameha!" Gohan yelled as he blast overtook Cells in an instant. The blast swallowed Cell whole.

When the light died down Cell was floating in air with an arm and a leg missing. A quarter of his head was also missing and he had blood running down his body.

"Gohan hurry and finish this before he can regenerate." Goku yelled.

Gohan didn't respond causing Goku to frown. "We all know you have the power Gohan, so just finish it."

"I'll finish it when I'm ready too. He needs to suffer a little more. He's killed so many people. A quick death is too good for him." Gohan replied while keeping his eyes on Cell the entire time.

"Gohan?" Goku said shocked.

Gohan took off after Cell after he regenerated and punched him as hard as he could in the stomach. Cell gasped for air as he struggled to breathe.

"How does it feel Cell? How does it feel to be afraid. To be scared for your life. To know you're going to die today. Well this is how you made everyone you murdered feel. This is the vengeance of all the people you absorbed!"

Gohan punched Cell in the stomach again, but this time Cell regurgitated android eighteen.

"Huh? I didn't know you could do that. I do remember you sucked up two androids so its time to spit out the other one!" Gohan said as he punched Cell in the stomach a couple more times. Cell then spat out android 17. Gohan kicked Cell away. He walked over to 17 and 18. He picked them up by the collar of their shirts and threw them to the other Z fighters.

"Look after them for me guys." Gohan said. Goku and Piccolo nodded. When Gohan turned back to Cell his eyes widened. Cell was bloated like a big balloon.

"You lose Gohan! I may have reverted back to my original form, but I still have enough power to detonate and take the earth with me." Cell said with a chuckle.

Gohan scowled. "You coward. I'll kill you before then."

"The slightest move now will cause me to explode. You lose regardless."

Gohan sighed. "Then I have no choice." Before he could move he saw his father teleport to Cell. "What are you doing?"

"This is the only way Gohan. I want you to know you made me proud." Goku said as he put two fingers to his forehead.

Gohan threw a blast as fast as he could and hit his father in the chest sending him flying away from Cell. "This is my fight father. Don't do something that stupid and reckless. I have a better plan."

Gohan stood beside Cell. "You have one flaw Cell. You forgot I can create ki barriers."

Cell chuckled. "Your ki barriers only hold if you're in the center of it. You'll die too."

Gohan shrugged. "I'm not afraid of death. "

The explosion went off and shook the whole area.

"GOHAN!" The Z fighters yelled waiting for the smoke to clear.

A/N:End of the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: The Wish

Chapter 8: The Wish

Goku ran over to the crater and jumped inside. "Gohan! Gohan!" He yelled as he moved rocks out the way looking for his son.

Piccolo flew over and scanned the area. He put a hand on Goku shoulder. "Stop Goku."

Goku shrugged Piccolos hand off of him. "No! I just found him. I'm not going to let him get away from me again."

"Goku you know as well as I do that Gohans ki signature is gone. Neither of us can sense him. He died with that explosion."

Tears started falling down from his eyes as the rest of the Z fighters flew over.

"I can't lose him again."

"Don't worry Goku we can wish him back with the dragonballs." Krillin said

Gokus tears stopped as he smiled. "Yeah I forgot about that. Well lets go."

Just as Goku and Piccolo jumped out of the crater a gust of wind started blowing uncontrollably blowing up dirt and dust. They heard a sinister laugh and an amazing power.

"That fool killed himself for nothing. I'm back now and I'm a lot stronger." Cells voice boomed over the land.

Every got into a stance and stared wide eyed at Cell.

Cell shot a blast through the dirt and dust aiming at Trunks. Trunks wasn't prepared and feared for the worst when the blast was headed towards him. He knew he couldn't escape it in time and even if he could he was to afraid to move. The blast struck him in the chest going cleanly through him.

Trunks hit the ground bleeding out from the hole in his chest. Vegeta's eyes widened as he saw the form of his son. 'No! No! Trunks my son! How could I let this happen to my son. He's giving up everything for me and I only ignored him. NO! I won't give up on him. There is still time to change things.' Vegeta thought.

"Cell you will pay for what you did to my son!" Vegeta yelled as he blasted into super saiyan and flew off towards the monster who tried to kill his son. Vegeta shot blast after blast at the villain to avenge his son. The rain of ki blast caused dust and dirt to surround Cell.

After a few minutes of planet shaking blasts Vegeta Finally let up on his assault. "Its finally over." Vegeta said. Cell flew out from the dust and back handed Vegeta to the ground.

"Wrong Vegeta. Its over when I say its over." Cell said with a menacing smile. "And Its over now!" Cell said as he threw a blast strong enough to kill Vegeta.

Vegeta closed his eyes and waited for the pain, but all he felt was a body on top of him. Gohan reappeared and shielded Vegeta from the blast. The blast blew Gohans arm clean off.

Gohan stood up and stared down Cell.

Cell chuckled. "Ah so you survived. Your efforts are wasted young one. You had a chance against me before, but now your arm is gone and I'm stronger than ever."

"I've become completely useless on this battlefield. I'm making a mockery of my saiyan race." Vegeta said as he sat up a bit. "I'm sorry Gohan. "

Gohan chuckled a smiled darkly. "I never thought I would hear you apologize Vegeta, but don't think this is over yet."

What Gohan said turned the heads of everyone there.

"He just got his arm blown off and he's smiling." Tien said flabbergasted.

Yamcha nodded. "Yeah and he's laughing too."

Goku looked on in worry. "Gohan? What happened to you?"

Gohan held what was left of his arm up and everyone stood amazed as it regenerated in front of their eyes. "Alot has happened over the last week and only two good things came from it. The ability to regenerate and becoming use to pain. When you blew my arm off Cell I barely felt a thing. I'm numb to pain now. Pain is part of me."

Cell backed up a bit. "What the hell? What are you?"

"I told you Cell. I'm a monster." Gohan said. " A very powerful monster." Gohan started powering up. His hair spiked up higher and one bang hanging over his face. "You haven't even seen the true depths of my power yet."

Cell was stunned as well as everyone else.

"His power is enormous." 16 said.

"I'm still stuck on the arm growing thing." Krillin stated "Did you know he could did that Piccolo?"

Piccolo frowned. "He said he obtained that in the last week. He was missing for 9 days remember?"

"Oh yeah sorry."

"So is that how you survived the explosion?" Cell asked. "You regenerated like I did?"

Gohan nodded. "Something like that. I regenerated faster than the explosion could kill me. Thats why I didn't have any scratches or bruises earlier when we were fighting."

Cell got into a stance but sweat was dripping down his face. He knew he stood no chance.

Gohan creeped towards Cell. "Have you ever experienced true fear Cell? Its the worst feeling in your life. I don't wish that on my worst enemies, so I'll make this quick."

Gohan disappeared from Cells view. Cell looked around ready to block an attack when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Gohans fist was penetrating Cells Chest making him cough up blood. Gohan punched Cell in his stomach doubling him over. He grabbed Cell by the arm and swung him in a circle repeatedly and let him fly through the sky screaming.

Gohan cupped his hands together. "Kamehameha!" He yell releasing an enormous wave of energy in Cells direction.

The only thing that could be heard was the scream of Cell as he vanished from the face of the earth.

Gohan stopped feeding energy to the wave and powered down. He turned to his friends and family. "Its over."

Vegetas mouth was gaping. "He destroyed him like it was a walk in the park! How much power does the brat have."

"You guys should get to the lookout and wish everyone Cell killed back to life." Gohan stated.

Goku nodded. "What about you son? Aren't you coming?"

Gohan shook his head. "Don't worry I have a plan. I'll explain later. For now you guys should go to the lookout. I'll meet you there."

"But.." Goku started but Gohan cut him off. "Just go. I still need to finish putting my plan into motion."

Everyone flew off with 16 carrying 17, and Krillin carrying 18. Vegeta looked for the body of his son only to see nothing.

Gohan noticed this and decided to speak up. "Don't worry Vegeta. I took Trunks to Dende when you were in rage mode against Cell. He's alive."

Vegeta nodded in gratitude and flew off.

Piccolo was the only one remaining with Gohan.

"Piccolo..." Gohan started, but Piccolo cut him off. "I'm not leaving Gohan so just get over it."

Gohan chuckled. "I was going to tell you to grab that guy with the afro. He's part of my plan as well."

Piccolo cocked his head to the side. "How so?"

"I need him to take the credit for the defeat of Cell." Gohan explained. "The people of earth need a champion and that champion should be human. Someone that would appeal to them. Someone they can put their hope in. I don't have time for public appearances and none of us like the attention anyway. He's the best option for us."

Piccolo nodded and he and Gohan walked over to Hercule and the media crew who were knocked out since a shock-wave between Goku and Cell. Gohan lightly shook Hercule to wake him.

Hercule eyes started fluttering. "Huh? Where am I?" He saw Piccolo and Gohan starring down at him. "Ahh! Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything you ask just leave me alone!"

"Don't worry we have a proposition for you." Gohan said with a smirk.

(20 minutes Later)

Gohan and Piccolo landed on the lookout. Everyone looked suspiciously at Gohan and he put his hands up to reassure them.

"Did you make the wishes?"

Krillin shook his head. "Not yet buddy we were waiting on you."

"But before that I want to know what happen to you Gohan. You said you would explain, and I've waited long enough." Goku said.

Gohan sighed as he looked around. "I don't feel comfortable telling everything, so I'll give you the short version. About 9 or 10 days ago I went off to the northern mountains. I looked for a lab, or a sub lab. I thought Gero still had something there, so I decided to take a look. I ended up finding the lab and started looking around inside. There was a trap and I got hit with a poison dart that knocked me out. I woke up tied to a chair. I tried to power up and I tried to turn super saiyan, but I was bound with energy draining chains and ki blockers. The lab also blocked off my ki signature."

Goku nodded. "That explains why none of us could sense you."

"Yeah, but there is more." Gohan took a deep breath. "The person who kept me prisoner was a scientist named Jason. He gave me a serum that he made. It allowed my wounds to heal and my limbs to regenerate."

Trunks looked on in confusion. "Why would he do that."

Vegeta huffed. "Its obvious boy. He used him as a lab rat. He caught a saiyan as powerful as yourself captive and you became his lab monkey. Ha! How pathetic. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes at the saiyan prince. "Watch it Vegeta. You don't know..."

Gohan put his arm in front of Piccolo cutting him off. "Its okay Piccolo." Gohan took his shirt off and showed everyone the scars he had acquired.

Everyone looked on with pity or turned their head from the sight.

"I wish I was just a lab rat Vegeta, but I was more than that. I was a torture subject."

"But I thought you could heal and regenerate. Why do you have scars like that?" Tien asked.

"Well when you are tortured for hours on end the regeneration tends to take a little longer. My regeneration was working overtime for hours on end, so it makes sense." Gohan explained.

"What all did he do Gohan. I need to know, so I can understand and help you." Goku asked.

Gohan put his shirt back on. "I'd rather not go into detail. Its something I never want to remember."

Gokus face fell. "Son?"

"I can't dad! Just...just give me some time. Please."

Goku nodded. "I don't want to force you to talk if you're not ready. I'll wait until you feel comfortable enough to tell me, but at least tell me something. Anything!

Gohan nodded. "To sum it all up I was broken. The only upside was the more he tortured me, the stronger I became. My regeneration became faster the more my body was being tortured. I eventually got use to the pain to the point where it didn't even bother me. Getting my arm cut off eventually amounted to a paper cut to me. After a while I stopped screaming for him and he hated that. He left one day and came back with two people. Mr. Lao and Lime. He said he would kill one painlessly and torture the other, but I had to choose who he would torture. I chose to have Mr. Lao get tortured and have his granddaughter Lime die painlessly."

"Gohan?" Goku said, but Gohan shook his head.

"Lao ended up talking some sense into me and after his death I kind of snapped. I gave into my hate and rage and ascended past the power of a super saiyan. It was enough power for me to finally break free and save Lime before Jason could kill her."

"Where is this Jason guy now Gohan?" Yamcha asked.

"I killed him, but before he died and I asked him his reasoning behind what he did. He was crazy just like his partner Gero."

"He was Gero's partner?" Krillin yelled.

Gohan nodded. He looked over at Goku. 'I don't want to tell dad that he accidentally killed Gero's family when he was a kid. He'll be heartbroken. He already has enough going on. He doesn't need that added stress.'

Gohan turned to Piccolo. "Can you go in the building and get Lime for me. I assume Popo and Dende are still showing her around."

Piccolo nodded and walked off towards the building.

Goku took this chance to walk up to his son. "Gohan I'm sorry about what happen. Its my fault that you left in the first place. I failed to find you before the Cell games. I even went back to training to prepare for Cell instead of looking for you. I...I'm sorry Gohan."

Gohan frowned when he saw tears coming down his fathers face. 'Dad never cries. This must seriously be eating at him. He's blaming himself for something he had no control over.'

Gohan sighed. "Its not your fault dad. Its not any ones fault really. Things just happened. I know it sounds weird, but I accepted it. Whats important is to move on from this. I have to deal with the hand I'm dealt with."

Goku just nodded even though he still felt guilty. What Gohan said didn't ease him in the slightest.

After a few minutes Dende and Lime followed Piccolo out of the building.

Gohan walked up to Lime and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Is the drive still safe on you?"

Limes cheeks tinged red a little, but she nodded in response.

"Good. Keep it on you for a little while longer."

Krillin blinked a few times to see if what he was seeing was true."Gohan she wouldn't happen to be your girl friend would it?"

"Out of all times to tease me now is definitely not the right time to Krillin." Gohan growled out making him back away.

"Sorry sorry. It was just a joke. I only wanted to lighten the mood. Kami knows we all need it right about now."

"Well I'm sorry I'm bringing the mood down. That's not my intention." Gohan said with a sigh.

"You have nothing to apologize for bro. You had a rough week. It was a life changer for you. I should try to be more sensitive towards your situation."

"That's even worse." Gohan said. "Just be your normal self around me. If you want to tease or joke then go ahead. Just don't take my threats or glares seriously. I won't actually hurt you or lose control in anger."

"This change will definitely take some getting use too." Krillin said.

Yamcha nodded. "Yeah it'll be like having another Vegeta around."

Gohan crossed his arms and pouted. "I'm not that much of a brood. Seriously don't just put me down in his ranks. That's as low as you can get."

"How dare you?" Vegeta responded. "I can hear you you know!"

"Okay enough chatter. Its time to summon the dragon." Piccolo stated.

Gohan turned to Lime. "Has Mr. Popo explained to you whats going on?"

Lime nodded. "Sort of, but its a lot to take in. I wouldn't have believed any of it if I haven't seen your transformation and flying for myself. He told me you and your friends fight evil people like Cell a lot to keep this planet and other planets safe. I really admire what you do for us. I'll always remember who the real hero's are even if the world doesn't."

Gohan smiled softly. "Thanks Lime. I hope you're ready, because I have a surprise for you."

Lime cocked her head to the side. "Whats the surprise?"

Gohan pointed up to the sky where Shenrons appearance started to form. "You'll see."

"You have summoned me from my slumber. Tell me your wishes now!" Shenron said.

Goku walked up. "Shenron can you revive..."

That was all Goku could say before Gohan ran up and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shenron Is it possible for you to revive everyone person who wasn't evil that died of unnatural causes since the the morning of may 12?"

Shenron growled. "Do you know what you're asking of me!"

Gohan nodded. "Yes I do. I'm sorry that you have to work so hard. We rely on you a little too much and I promise that we'll try harder in the future to lean on you less. Thank you for all your hard work Shenron. You don't know how much you really mean to us."

Shenrons face flushed a bit at the compliments. "Uhh. Thank you for the kind words. It will take a little while, but this wish is within my power to grant."

Goku turned toward his son. "Whats with the change in wish son? I thought we were going to revive all the people Cell killed."

"Well when Cell announced the Cell games the people of earth thought the end of the world was coming. I'm sure there were a lot of casualties that was caused because of that. Also I wanted to bring back someone I had killed." Gohan looked over to Lime. "I did that so Mr. Lao could come back to life."

Lime had tears coming down. "Grandpa is coming back?"

Gohan nodded. "Yes and hopefully the rest of your family as well."

Lime grabbed Gohan and buried her face in his chest while crying. She held him tight making him blush, but he wrapped his arms around her in response. Most occupants on the look out smiled at the sight.

Lime pulled back after a few minutes with a tear stained face. "Thank you so much Gohan. There is no way I could ever repay you."

"It was my fault you and Mr. Lao were in danger in the first place. I say this makes us even." Gohan answered.

"Your wish has been granted. Now tell me your second wish."

Gohan picked up Lime bridal style. "Well you guys can use the second wish however you want. I'll see you all later." He jumped off the lookout and headed towards Jasons lab.

"Gohan where are we going?" Lime asked.

"When people are wished back they usually come back in the same spot they died. We're heading back to the lab to get your grandpa."

Lime didn't want to go back to the lab, but she wanted to see her grandfather again.

Gohan hovered around the outside of the lab and saw a confused Mr. Lao not too far away. He landed in front of him gaining his attention.

"Welcome back to the world of living Mr. Lao." Gohan said with a smile.

Lao looked at Gohan. "What happened? I thought I was dead."

"Grandpa!" Lime yelled as she ran forward and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're back!"

Lao smiled and hugged his Granddaughter tightly. "I swear I won't leave you like that again Lime."

Gohan smiled at this touching moment. "Sorry to interrupt, but if you tell me where you live I can take you home."

Lao looked down. "We can't go back. Our home is enslaved to a madman feasting on our fears of Cell."

"I killed Cell so everything should be okay now. I'm sure the whole world knows about it by now."

"Its not as simple as that. They have control over our village now. They'll rule it with an iron fist and I'm too sick to do anything about it." Lao said dishearteningly.

Gohan frowned. "Then I guess its up to me to make it right. I'll clear out your village for you. Don't you even fret about that."

Lao nodded. "Then lets get a move on."

A/N: End of the Chapter


	9. Chapter 9: Save the Village

Chapter 9: Save the Village

Gohan, Lao and Lime landed outside of the village.

"Ok, so I am guessing this big dome is the shelter you were talking about." Gohan stated.

Lao nodded. "Yes. How do you plan to do with this?"

"Just stay back and don't interfere. Keep a safe distance." Gohan walked up to the shelter and saw the villagers standing around it.

"Cells gone now so why do we still need to give you more?" An elderly woman asked.

"Yeah!" A man yelled. "Our dead has also miraculously come back to life. Everything is back to the way it should be. We don't need this shelter anymore."

A short man in a suit growled in anger. "You will do as I say. I run this village now and everything comes through me. Whatever I want I will get."

"What you're asking for is too much. We wouldn't be able to take care of our families properly. A middle aged woman spoke.

The short man snickered. "You think I care? You and your families can rot in hell for all I care. If I don't receive payment from you then you will have to deal with my men here and I know you don't want that."

The men beside him pulled out rifles to scare the crowd.

Having enough of this Gohan made his way to the front. "You have some nerve to be showing those in broad daylight."

The man narrowed his eyes. "You got something you wanna say punk? Don't think I won't hurt a child."

Gohan dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "You couldn't hurt me even if you wanted too." Gohan walked up further while the rest of the crowd started backing up. "One chance. One chance is all I'm giving you to surrender. If you don't then I'll have to deal with you. And I can't promise you'll live."

"Whatever. You're just all talk." He looked to his men. "Take this kid out." The five goons aimed their guns at Gohan.

Gohan frowned as he disappeared and reappeared behind his foes with their guns in his hands. "I don't think you guys will be much trouble without these." Gohan crumpled the guns up and threw them to the ground.

The men ran toward Gohan to attack. Gohan smirked and moved faster then anyone could see. He punched one man in the stomach making him lose consciousness. He elbowed another man in the chest stunning him and making him lose his breath for a second. He chopped him in the back of the neck to finish him. He round house kicked the next man in the face knocking him out. He lifted his knee in another man in the stomach before lowering his elbow to the back of his neck. All of this happened within the span of seconds.

Gohan turned to the last man and saw him holding a pistol towards him. "Think about what you're doing. There is innocent people behind me."

The man Ignored him and shot the gun without hesitation. Gohan caught every bullet that came his way. When he finished he dropped them onto the ground.

"You would fire with the crowd right behind me? You could've killed many innocent people, but people like you don't care."He charged forward and punched him in the face breaking his jaw on contact. Gohan kicked him when he hit the ground and he rolled towards the other unconscious men.

He pointed his hand towards the unconscious men as a ki ball formed. "The only way to make sure you don't do this to anyone else is to end you."

"He has the same power as Cell!" "He's going to kill us all!" "No one is safe!" "He's going to kill us like Cell did!" "He's a monster too!"

Gohan heard all the shouts the villagers were making and his eyes widened. 'I was about to kill them! I didn't even think twice about it either. I was acting just like Cell. Just like...a monster. And the worst part is that I don't feel bad about it.' He pointed his hand towards the building and blew it up in glorious fashion.

The short man backed up in fear as he pulled his phone out and called someone. "Get over here quick! We have a huge problem." He hung up the phone and backed away slowly as he saw Gohan approaching.

"You will leave and never come back. If I hear you've done this to another town then I will have no choice but to end you. This is your last and final chance. Make something out of your life instead of wasting it."

Just then someone landed between Gohan and the man.

"You call for me John?"

The man now known as John gave a grin. "What took you so long Tao?"

Tao smirked. "I was taking care of business elsewhere." He looked at Gohan and chuckled. "You seriously needed help with this kid?"

"He took out my men like they were nothing. He even destroyed my building." He looked at Gohan. "You should've just killed me kid. Now you're dead. Get him Tao. I don't care how much you charge just kill the brat."

Gohan sighed. "I tried to be nice."

Tao looked over at Gohan. "You look familiar boy."

"I should. I heard a lot about you Mercenary Tao."

"Oh my reputation precedes me. Tell me how did you hear about me?" Tao asked.

"My father. He was one of the only ones to beat you in a fight. Maybe the first one to beat you. He's also the reason you're a cyborg now."

Tao's face paled. "Your father is Son Goku?"

Gohan nodded with a smirk. "I even surpassed him in strength now. I also don't mind killing if I have too, so do you still want to fight me knowing this?"

Tao found the closest column and knocked it over. He threw it in the air and ran to jump on it while it sailed away.

Gohan chuckled. "It looks like your secret weapon is gone. Now what are you going to do?" He turned to John, but only to see him running away. Gohan turned to the unconscious fools and picked them up by the collars of their shirts. He turned to face the villagers. "You should be safe now. I'm sure nobody will mess with you now. I'm taking these guys some place where they can't cause any harm."

The village clapped and applauded for him. Gohan smiled softly as Lime and Mr. Lao walked up towards him.

"I have to thank you for everything you've done." Mr. Lao said.

Gohan looked down. "This just makes us even now."

Lao sighed. "You have to stop blaming yourself for what happened. Stop feeling sorry when it wasn't your fault. You handled your situation better then most. Besides I'm back now and everyone is safe from Cell."

Gohan nodded. "I understand, but it doesn't change the fact that I had you killed. He would've killed you both anyway, but I still told him to torture you."

"And I'm glad it was me who was tortured instead of Lime. Stop being so hard on yourself. If it makes you feel any better I forgive you. You're a good kid."

"I don't know if I am anymore. I have a long journey ahead of me. I need to work through my issues. You saw for yourself that I was about to kill these guys in cold blood. The bad thing is I don't feel bad about it at all." Gohan answered.

"What matters is that you didn't kill them. You had enough self control not too and it wasn't in cold blood. You were protecting the village. Protecting these people and their homes. You're not the monster you think you are. Unlike any other monsters you still have a heart. Try considering that."

"Kind of weird since it was you telling me to become a monster in the first place." Gohan let out dryly.

Lao nodded. "I said what I had to to save my grand daughter. It was selfish, but all I thought about was her safety. I didn't care how she stayed alive as long as you saved her. I'm sorry for not being considerate to you, but I can't apologize for wanting my Lime to live."

Gohan sighed. "I don't expect you too. I would've done the same if I was in your shoes."

"You're not a monster Gohan. Not yet anyway, but you do have some darkness inside of you. A monster kills without thought. They are merciless and don't care about anything. You are far from that. You only kill when necessary. When you know there is no way they can change. You kill to protect.

Gohan bowed slightly. "Thank you Mr Lao. I needed to hear that, but I really must be going now

"Well I hope you come and visit Gohan. You're one of the only friends I have that's my age." Lime said.

Gohan nodded. "I'll try to come visit as often as I can. You're the only friend I have my age. I would love to see you again." He started floating in the air. "I'll see you guys later. Bye!"

And with that Gohan was gone.

A/N: End of the chapter. There is only one more chapter left and then this story is finished!


	10. Chapter 10: A New Beginning?

Chapter 10: A New Beginning?

"You thought this was over? I told you I was coming back. I gave you your time to spend with friends and family. I told you I would strike, but you didn't heed my warning. This destruction is because of you Gohan." Jason said with a sinister smile.

Gohan snarled. "I can't believe you. The world is completely ruined. What was the point of this? Not even you can live here now."

Jason chuckled. "I'm a mad scientist. Key word is mad. I wanted to see if my experiment would work. I was fascinated when you and your friends brought back the dead and I wanted to see If I could do the same with science."

"And you single handedly created the zombie apocalypse all for the sake of science. I can't use the dragonballs to fix this either. Dende is dead, but he's undead too. The balls are inert thanks to you and all my friends are zombies. This is worse than Cell."

Jason nodded. "It is, but my methods work. I did raise the dead."

Gohan growled. "Yeah, but they are still dead, so you failed. Your experiment is a bust."

Jason nodded. "You aren't far from the truth. I admit this isn't what I wanted. I'm immune to this, because I took the antidote. It was the only batch I had, but it got destroyed when the zombies attacked me."

"So why don't you make another. We can't hide in this lab forever."

"I can't! The world is literally burning to death as we speak. Everything I need is mostly destroyed. It takes some hard to find items to make up this antidote. We're both going to die. Well I will. Your quick regeneration stops you from becoming one of them. You can leave this planet at any time."

Gohan sighed. "I can't just leave I have to do something."

"Then stop me Gohan. Make sure this never happens." Jason said.

"Stop you? What are you talking about?"

"You must stop me at all cost. Remember that! Don't wait for me to strike. Find me and stop me!"

Just then a horde of zombies knocked down the door and began approaching them.

"Dad? Vegeta? Piccolo? I'm so sorry." Gohan muttered as he saw his zombified family approaching. He cupped his hands to the side. "Kamehameha!"

"AGH!" Gohan screamed waking up in a cold sweat. He looked around and sighed. "It was just another bad dream. This time with zombies."

Goku and Chi Chi ran in the room.

"Gohan are you okay? The whole house was shaking!" Chi Chi yelled.

"Gohan power down." Goku said

Gohan looked up and saw that his hair was blonde. He powered down and released his super saiyan form.

"Gohan this is 5th time this month you've done this. I know its not your fault, but maybe you should try talking to us and tell us everything that happened to you. We only want to help." Goku explained with a worried look on his face.

Gohan shook his head. "I'm sorry dad its a little too painful to bring up. I don't like remembering it or speaking on it."

Chi Chi sighed. "We only want to help you Gohan. You keep screaming in your nightmares and this time you even turned super. What will happen if you blow up the house one day. Its been two months since you've gone missing. You have to talk to someone, because whatever you're doing now just isn't working."

Gohan looked down. "I know mom. Its not like I want this to happen, but I can't help it. I want to talk to you about it, but whenever I want to say something I lose my words. I just can't."

Chi Chi's face fell. "I hate seeing you like this Gohan. Is there anything we can do?"

Gohan shook his head. "No, but there is something I can do."

"No Gohan you're not leaving. I don't know why you keep insisting too. Look what happened the last time you left."

Gohan flinched a bit.

Goku looked at his wife with strict eyes. "Chi that was a low blow. He only left because we wanted some personal time so the fault lies with us."

Gohan shook his head. "No the fault is mine and I accept that. I also accept that I'm damaged. I want to heal. I want to repair myself. I tried doing that here, but it hasn't worked. I need to leave. I need to find myself. I need to go on my own journey."

"But what about your studies."

"Mom I'm not well. My studies have to take a back seat until I can get my mind right. There's no need to study if my brain is well enough to take in the information."

Chi Chi chuckled a bit. "I guess that true, but I don't want you to leave. You're only 9 years old. What if something worse happens to you this time.

"I'll be careful mom, but I need this. I could've blown the house up and injured you. You're pregnant and I'm a danger to you and my sibling. Plus the stress can't be helping at all either."

"Aww Chi Chi let him go. He needs this. I went on a few journeys as a kid. Thats how I met you."

Chi Chi smiled. "I don't want you to leave, but I can't force you to stay if its damaging you. I just want my baby boy back. If this journey will help you get some peace then I'll allow it.

Gohan ran up to both his parents and hugged them. "Thank you so much. I love you both."

"We love you too son." Goku and Chi Chi said simultaneously.

-Gohan Pov-

Its been two months since the Cell games. During the wait for the Cell games I was kept prisoner and tortured by a mad man named Jason. He was the partner to Dr. Gero. He told me the real reason behind Gero's motives and I hate to say it, but he had a valid reason to want to kill dad.

Anyway I had to deal with alot. I was finally able to break free from Jason and kill him only to learn it was a clone. The real Jason is still out there and Lime and I are the only ones who know. Well Mr. Lao knows too. I told him the next time I went to visit, but we're the only three who know. Jason said he'll give me some time before he starts with a new plan. He said this was just the beginning of the end. I think he's obsessed with me or something. I'm getting off track. Anyway after I broke free from Jason I fought and killed Cell and rescued Limes village from some very bad people. We also wished everyone back to life.

Now lets rewind a bit. The second wish on the dragonballs were used to remove the bombs from the androids. Technically they are cyborgs, but android 17 sounds better than cyborg 17. Especially in my opinion. Why am I randomly bringing this up? Well I'm about to tell you what happened to them. 18 started dating Krillin. I don't know how Krillin managed that, but congrats to him. He deserves some happiness in his life. 16 left to start his own journey. He wanted to live among nature and see the world for himself. He likes people and he finds life precious. To be an android he's more human than most people. If that makes sense. Now last but not least is 17. I actually don't know what he's up to these days. Vegeta is still training and fighting Dad whenever he can. Piccolo mainly helps Dende by training him as guardian of the earth. Yamcha picked baseball back up. Tien and Chioutzu went back to their secluded training. Trunks went back to his own time and Bulma is busy as ever with capsule corps. I think that's everyone.

It seems like everything would be peaceful, but in all honesty its not. I'm not sleeping well at all. I keep having nightmares about Jason. It would be easier to deal with if he was dead, but knowing he's out there is frightening. I've been getting in a few arguments with my mom lately too. Its hard for me to mentally recover from what I've been through while having her yell at me to study. It also doesn't help that her hormones are out of control. Why you ask? Its because she's pregnant. Dad doesn't help either. He tries to calm the situation, but most of the time it makes it worse. He also still blames himself for what happened to me, so he's a little more protective of me. So my home life hasn't been the best environment for me to recuperate. The first few nightmares I woke up screaming. Then the next few I started powering up and as you can see I turned super saiyan with this last one. Every dream I had has been about Jason and the end of the world. He always creates something or test something the leads to the destruction of life on Earth. In each dream he tells me to find him and stop him, so I think its time that I do just that.

-The next morning.-

Gohan finished packing his clothes into his suitcase. He capsulated it and put in he capsule case. "Okay I think that's everything." He walked downstairs to see his parents waiting for him.

"I thought you would wait a few days before leaving." Chi Chi said as a tear ran down her eye.

"The faster I leave the faster I can come home." Gohan said with a smile.

Chi Chi wrapped him in a long hug. When she released him Gohans face was tinged red in embarrassment. "I'll be okay mom. I'm the strongest person on the planet right now."

Goku nodded with a proud smile. "Yup you sure are. Make sure you keep up your training too. If you get in any trouble flare your ki three times and I'll appear."

Gohan nodded. "Of course. I'll see you guys later and don't worry I'll check in from time to time."

Chi Chi nodded "You better!"

"Bye!" Gohan said as he lifted himself off in the air.

After a few minutes of flying he landed in Chazke village. He knocked on a door and waited patiently.

"Coming!" He heard a voice say. The door opened and a woman who looked to be in her early thirties or late twenties opened the door. "Ah Gohan. Its good to see you. Hows my future son in law."

Gohans face turned red. "Its not like that, but I'm doing okay. How has everything been here?"

"Its been great. Can't complain now that I'm alive again. I get a second chance at life and there is no way I'm going to ruin it."

Gohan smiled. "That's good to hear. Is Lime around by any chance?"

"Oh she just left. She's heading towards dads shop now. It was good seeing you again Gohan. And don't forget you have my blessing to marry my daughter, so feel free to pop the question at any time."

Gohan blushed again as he bowed in respect. "Thank you. It was nice seeing you as well and I can't get married yet. I'm only nine."

Limes mother waved Gohan off. "You don't have to get married yet, but you can get engaged."

Gohan shook his head and waved goodbye as he left. He started walking towards the direction of the shop. In no time at all he reached the doors and walked in.

Lao turned to the door. "Welcome to my shop...Gohan? How are you doing son."

Gohan walked up to the counter. "I'm doing okay considering."

Lao nodded in understanding. "Its killing you just knowing he's out there huh?"

"Yeah it is, but the waiting game is over. I'm done waiting for him to make his next move. I'm going after him."

"So you finally told your parents huh?" Lao asked.

Gohan sighed and shook his head. "Not exactly. They know I'm having nightmares every night, but they don't know Jasons still alive. I told them I'm going on a journey to find myself."

"You told them that, because you actually plan on doing that as well. I've told you this before, but you are at a cross roads right now. You were taught not to kill even if they're evil. You've been taught to fight fair and not to give into your emotions. All of that changed when Jason got a hold of you. Now you're thinking differently and you don't know how to deal with it."

"I'm learning to deal with it though." Gohan answered. "I actually followed your logic. You said I'm not a monster, but I do have darkness. I can choose when to let that darkness out when I need to. I have to accept that I'm a darker person now. The darkness is inside of me and it will never leave. The monster within me tells me to kill people who deserve it. It tells me to show no mercy and it helps me to become cold and calculating. Its like I turn into a different person. I have the choice though. I can choose to kill or I can learn to find another way. Its not easy or simple, but I'm learning to deal with it."

Lao smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. You seem happier now than two months ago that's for sure. Maybe you're starting to get back to your old self."

Gohan smiled sadly. "I'm afraid I'll never get back to that, but I can still be a way better person than I am now."

"Thats the spirit to have young one. I wish you well on your journey. Now I don't believe you traveled all this way just to talk to me. Lime is out back."

Gohan nodded and walked out back to see Lime climbing the tree. "Hey Lime!" Gohan yelled with a wave.

"Gohan!" Lime yelled as she jumped off the tree and ran towards the young demi saiyan. She gave him a hug which Gohan returned.

"Its good to see you. Whats up?" Lime started as she let him go.

Gohan smiled. "Nothing much. Just the same old same old. How are you?"

"I'm great!" Lime said with a beaming smile. She stared Gohan in the face and frowned immediately. "Whats wrong? You came here to talk to me about something important didn't you."

Gohans face twisted in confusion. "How could you have possibly known that?"

Lime shrugged. "Intuition I guess. That and your body language gave it away."

Gohan chuckled. "You're a little too smart for your own good you know that."

"Yeah I know. So whats up? Whats so important that you had to tell me about?"

Gohan took a deep breath. "Well I'm going on a journey to better myself. I've been a little unstable lately. I need to find some peace of mind."

"So you're leaving. How long will you be gone?" Lime asked.

Gohan shrugged. "Could be as little as a few months to as long as a few years."

Limes face fell. "Years? You'll be gone that long?"

"Don't worry. I'll come back to visit when I can."

Lime held out her pinky. "Cross your heart?."

Gohan grasped her pinky with his own and shook. "And hope to die."

"I'm going to hold you to that promise Gohan." Lime said as she wrapped her arms around him again.

Gohan hugged her back, but the embrace was longer and more emotional this time. Gohan could feel his shirt becoming a little damp. He looked her in the face and wiped the tears off of her face when they pulled away from each other.

"I'm going to miss you Gohan."

Gohan nodded. "This isn't a good-bye. I'll see you again Lime. I never break my promises."

Lime nodded. "Good luck."

Gohan smiled and started floating in the air. He waved one last time before flying off. After about ten minutes of flying Gohan landed in some random spot. "No more flying for now. I need to start walking everywhere or its not really much of a journey."

He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. "Well lets get started."

(Special Defense Forces- Human Enhancement Division)

"Sir we finally have the name of Jason's latest victim. We don't know what potential power he may have."

"Whats the name agent Reeves. I need information."

The man known as Reeves nodded. "His name is Son Gohan. He is the son of legendary martial arts champion Son Goku and the great Ox kings daughter Chi Chi."

"That's quite the person. He may be able to help us find Jason. Lets find him and see if he can provide some answers. Maybe he can join the team."

Agent Reeves gave a salute. "Yes sir!"

The End?

A/N: This ends the story! The first complete story I have. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Part 2 is definitely in the works since I had so much fun with it. I thought I would end it like this to give a little cliff hanger. Had to have a good set up for the next story right? Any way thanks for the views and reviews.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
